


A World Without You

by maryeliz01



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Depression, Eating Disorders, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marijuana, Semi-Public Sex, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryeliz01/pseuds/maryeliz01
Summary: I'm not the greatest at summaries... but here I go.After losing the love of his life during a battle, Nico Di'Angelo retreats to the underworld. He is plunged into the darkest place he's been in since Bianca. Hazel makes the move from New Rome to try and nurse him back to health with the help of Hades and Persephone. With his relationship with Hazel growing, his mental state stabilizing, and his addiction under control, can he focus on his love life again?This has aspects of solangelo but endgame is Jason/Nico/Percy
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is one of those stories that I've been editing and re-editing for months so I’ve decided to just put it out there. I haven’t written anything in a very long time, but I hope you guys like this!

It’s the longest story I’ve ever written, roughly 70 pages. It’s meant to be a oneshot, but let me know if you want me continue.

They’ll be another note at the end, watch out for it.

Trigger Warnings:  
~ Depression, anxiety   
~ Suicidal thoughts  
~ Alcohol and Weed  
~ Sexual Content   
~ Eating Disorder

His heart was in his throat. His choked sobs were uncontrollable. No breath could pass through his lips. At this exact moment, the world shattered into a million pieces. Everything went dark.

He screamed and kicked and sobbed until his body collapsed, the searing pain tearing through his heart. His Will, his precious Will lay dead with an arrow through his chest. 

Tears blurred his eyes, but nothing could stop him from clutching onto his Will, covering himself in his lovers blood. 

“Will wake up! Wake up, please wake up!” He choked on his words, hyperventilating.

His screams continued to echo through the ship as Jason knelt silently next to him, his eyes wide and dark with fear at the sight. 

Percy was slashing and destroying monsters left and right, even with the terrible gashes on his legs and arms. Silent tears ran down his face as he watched his Annabeth fall as well. 

The horrible pain searing through his body was too much, he couldn’t hold on. 

As his choked sobs quieted, his mind went blank and he gave into the darkness surrounding him. 

…

The next moment he came to his senses he squeezed his eyes tight and sucked in air through his nose. The smell of vanilla and sunshine rushed his senses. Warmth filled his heart as his beautiful Will slowly cradled his face.

When he opened his eyes, he was met with glittering blue ones. Will gave him one of his famous grins as he stroked through Nico’s dirty hair, matted with blood. His freckles shone bright as his smile filled his face. 

Nico’s heart started to pound painfully as Will pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Sunshine…” he choked out, a stray tear rolled down his face which Will quickly kissed away. 

“My ghost king. I’m sorry for what happened, I tried.” Nico shut his eyes quickly, beginning to shake at his new reality. 

His Will was gone, forever. How was he supposed to go on? The darkness he fought so hard to overcome crashed down, suffocating him. He fought to breathe but found he could not. 

Will gripped him hard, his glow travelling into Nico’s body, keeping him from the darkness threatening him.

“Shh don’t panic my angel. You can come visit me, ok? But don’t throw your life away. We’ve worked too hard to get you to this point. Promise me you won’t?” Nico’s dark eyes stared up at his boyfriend, his love, his person. He lied.

“I… I promise.” they laid side by side, clutching onto each other in a last attempt to never let go. 

Nico knew that whatever was happening right now, was never going to happen again. 

“Nico, I love you. I love you more than words can describe. You are my world, just know that.” Nico continued to sniffle into his shirt, he didn’t know how to respond. 

Will leaned in for a gentle kiss. A sweet, warm kiss that he would never get to feel again. Will gently nipped at Nico’s bottom lip and everything started to become fuzzy. 

“You can live without me Nico, I promise.” The last thing Nico saw was Will’s eyes filling with tears. He wanted desperately to hold onto him, wipe away the tears, comfort him, and promise him that everything would be ok, but he found himself drifting away from the scene. 

He felt the familiar warmth of Will dissipate. He was surrounded by icy cold. 

He jolted awake and when he realized how cold and alone he was now and forever would be he let out a loud, painful wail. 

It was just a dream. Just a dream. His boyfriend was dead, never to live again. 

He heard Jason rush into the med tent Nico was brought to, but he paused at the door flap seemingly hesitant. Nico stared deeply into his eyes and gave into the sobs that wracked his body, clutching his knees to his chest.

“Please, please… help me Jason. The pain… I… I can't take the pain.” Nico managed to choke out between breaths and Jason quickly rushed over to Nico and wrapped him into his arm tightly. 

Nico’s chest heaved as he slipped into another panic attack. Usually when this happened, Will would press Nico against his chest and glow brighter than the sun, pouring his healing energy into him. 

Now, Nico felt nothing but death surrounding him as his lack of oxygen made his head spin. 

“I’m here for you Neeks, always. Just try to relax.” Nico sobbed at his words, his eyes red and painfully swollen. How was he supposed to relax when his person was gone. 

Will was the only one Nico felt totally and unequivocally himself around. He could be vulnerable around him without fear of judgement and now he was gone.

His best friend continued to stroke his back softly whispering soothing words in his ear, trying to help Nico as he shivered uncontrollably but it made Nico more anxious. 

He wanted Will to be comforting him, not Jason. Nico was on edge. 

Fear engulfed Nico suddenly, he needed to get the hell out of there. The antiseptic smells and the familiar beeps of the machines back at the medical tent in camp half blood were throwing him deeper into his panic. 

Nothing Jason could do would help him now. 

He quickly reached for the nearest shadow and threw himself into the darkness trying to escape the pain surrounding him.

He found himself in the underworld alone in his old room. Red flames danced across the walls as his torches adjusted to his mood. This was the place he lived during his darkest times in life.

He trembled as he forced himself to walk further into his room. Pain shot through his body with every step he took. 

He forced himself into the shower to try and rinse off the pain that he was feeling. It was a mistake. 

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and saw the hickeys Will had left on his collarbone the night before. He dropped to his knees with a pained yell and scrubbed his skin raw, begging the burning in his heart to go away.   
… 

The next six days were pure torture for Nico. He relied mostly on the bottle of whiskey under his bed to survive the day. 

He drank himself over the edge almost every night. Those were the times that he felt the least amount of pain. Plus the burn of the alcohol distracted from how he was feeling inside. 

Nico felt completely empty inside. It was as if part of him was gone. 

He would never be able to live like this, this was pure torture. He’d rather go through tartarus again than continue living like this. 

Nico knew that he should be eating and that he needed to eat to live, but every time he’d try his stomach would turn and he would vomit everything up. 

The most he could keep down were a couple crackers every few hours. He felt so cold and alone. Part of him wanted to travel back to camp and check in on his friends, but imagining the pitiful looks on everyone’s faces and the flood of memories that would rush back to him kept him grounded where he was. 

He spent most of his days, including today, training with dead soldiers in the arena he designed himself. Just like old times. 

Days in the arena used to bring him such a rush of adrenaline. He looked forward to the new challenges, and always strived to be better the next day. Now, he was so weak he could barely lift his sword. 

He viciously swung his sword as hard as he could but found he was not even close to a match for this guy. He was hit multiple times, no life threatening injuries of course, and felt his energy pouring from his body. 

He managed to block a few more slashes before the soldier slammed the hilt of his sword on the top of his head. Nico crumpled to his knees and held his arm up in surrender. Something he would never be caught doing two weeks ago. 

The soldier gave him a pitiful look, if that was possible, and faded into the dirt. He was utterly empty inside and had no idea how to deal with it. 

As he trudged back to his room he passed Elysium. He laid his hand on the knob and twisted softly, but soon let go. The sight of Will would only make his life more fucked up than it already was.

He wouldn’t be able to make himself leave if he walked in there right now. A silent tear rolled down his face and he rushed quickly towards his room. 

His head began to pound and he could tell he looked a mess. There were gashes all over his arms from the past six days of fighting and he was covered in dirt from the arena. 

When he reached his room he grabbed his bottle of whiskey and jumped into the shower. 

As the water poured down his body and soaked into his wounds, it stung but he enjoyed the feeling of physical pain now. 

It made him feel normal, at least he could feel something rather than nothing. It was also immensely satisfying to watch the red and brown water rush down the drain. 

As the water washed off the previous night’s scent of whiskey, Nico grew excited to drown himself again. He took a swig while still in the shower, the familiar warmth spreading in his stomach. 

He slid down the shower wall and crouched under the rain of water. He sniffled quietly at the thought of his Will, but chased the thought with another gulp. 

He slammed his head backwards against the wall, begging his mind to clear. I can’t keep living like this.

The pain seemed to do the trick. Pain was one of his favorite things nowadays which scared him slightly. He didn’t want to go back to the place he had before and glanced down at his wrists to remind him of how terrible it had been. 

He began to chug down more and more alcohol. It felt absolutely amazing. 

As his head began to spin, he realized he should probably shut the water off. A scary thought of letting himself drown entered his mind, but he tried his best to push it away. 

He clumsily reached for the knob slammed it down, effectively breaking it off but ultimately shutting the water off. 

He laughed loudly at his mistake. He began to laugh so hard that his stomach hurt and tears poured down his face. 

It was maniacal in a way and slightly scared him, but he found it was uncontrollable. 

All of his pain poured into the forced laughter. 

He slammed his head back again, letting what was left of the bottle slide down his throat. He felt himself reaching a blackout moment and refused to fight it. 

He loved blacking out, it was amazing to forget hours and hours of his life. His thoughts began to cease and he closed his eyes. 

When he woke up, he was covered in his own puke and his entire body ached, a familiar occurence nowadays.   
…

Months began to pass faster than Nico could imagine. 

Due to his measly meals of crackers, alcohol, and water, Nico had diminished into a mere shadow. If he took his shirt off, he could see all the bones in his back. 

He lost most of his muscle and his training did little to nothing anymore. He couldn’t even defeat the level one soldiers he started with at age 10 and was winded after just a couple of minutes. 

The amount of music he had listened to in the past month had been somewhat therapeutic to him but he was far from ok. The empty, painful feelings have remained relatively stable, but he didn’t cry every day anymore. 

He drowned himself in MCR and XXXTentacion every night and it brought him a strange sense of comfort. 

After almost three months, Nico wanted to give into the constant knocking at his door from his half sister Hazel. She came at the same time every day asking if he was ready to talk and let her in. 

One knock meant yes, two meant no. Every day had been two. 

She always replied with a peppy “ok” and promised to check back in tomorrow. 

Nico loved Hazel with his whole heart, but he hadn’t spoken in over a month and he didn’t want to talk about Will. He wanted to let her in, but couldn’t imagine having to talk about his pain at the moment. He wanted to keep to himself. 

This particular night seemed a bit different, however. Ever since his training session today, he had wanted to talk to someone. 

This was a feeling he never thought he’d be able to feel again, but he grasped it has hard as he could for fear that it would disappear. 

He sat on his bed, contemplating what he should do. Should he let her in? What will happen if he does?

Right on the dot, Hazel knocked on his door and her familiar, soothing voice entered his room. 

“Hey Neeks, can I come in?” He reached for his wall, prepared to knock once and face his future but hesitated. If he let her in, it would be taking a step further away from Will. 

He would start to move on with his life and a life without Will wasn’t a life he wanted to live. He decided to knock twice, decidedly needing more time to think about it. 

“Sounds good, I’ll be back later!” 

He didn’t deserve a half-sister as amazing as Hazel was. She dropped everything in her life to be here for him, but he couldn’t even be there for himself. 

He couldn’t possibly let someone into this hazardous life he was living, that would only wreak havoc on their life. 

The more thoughts poured into his head, the more panic Nico felt. He wanted so badly to feel normal again. 

He wanted to feel ok and he wanted help, but he couldn’t make himself ask for it. Will was the only person he went to when he needed help with problems like such. 

He began to sob, completely done with himself and threw his fists into the walls. 

“Why did you take him from me! Gods I can’t take this shit anymore!” He screamed. Why did everything in his life have to be so fucked up. 

He had lost his sister Bianca, he had lost his childhood to the Lotus Casino, he lost his mother, and now he’s lost the love of his life. His soulmate. 

He continued to punch into the walls, rendering his hands a bloody mess. The pain was exhilarating. 

He threw himself onto his bed and cried harder than he had in a while.

He clutched his pillow hard to his chest and screamed into it, trying to escape the anxiety building up inside of him. 

He was in complete shock to find tiny, warm arms latched onto him tightly. He fought them at first yelling and kicking, but soon relaxed into the familiar embrace, sobs still wracking his body. 

He buried his face into what he soon realized was Hazel’s shirt. 

She never let up her tight grip, and he was thankful for that. It grounded him. 

When his sobs were reduced to small hiccups and mindless tears, she gently released her grip and stroked through his hair. She left quickly, but returned a few minutes later with what he believed to be a first aid kit. 

He hadn’t moved from his last spot on the bed, tears were now soaking into his pillow. She laid down next to him and gently washed the blood off his knuckles with a warm washcloth and wrapped them with gauze. 

No words were shared between the two. She simply kissed his forehead, tucked him into his bed, and closed the door softly on her way out. 

It was at this moment that Nico knew that he needed Hazel. He needed her if he was going to live another month. He drifted off to sleep with hopes that his two knocks would turn into one tomorrow afternoon. 

…

The first thing Nico did when he woke up was turn on his music. His shoulders slumped as the familiar words filled his ears. A sense of relief washed over him. Tonight was going to be the night. 

Even though Hazel was family, he was terrified. He didn’t know what to say to her. 

He didn’t like to feel vulnerable in front of others, hence why Will was the only person besides Jase that he was vulnerable around. 

He should keep up his fucked up mind to himself he shouldn’t let anyone feel the way he was feeling. 

He sighed and stood up, shrugging off his shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror, Will would be so disappointed. 

He quickly pulled on another black shirt and grabbed his stygian sword. He ate his first couple of crackers of the day and headed off to the arena. 

Today he decided to give it his all. This included fighting one of the last soldiers he ever fought before leaving the underworld. He was a WWII veteran and he was such a badass. As his body began to take form, Nico took his stance. 

The soldier squinted down at him, obviously confused by his loss of body mass. He gave him his famous death stare, daring him to to say anything. In response, the soldier lifted a practice sword and took his stance. 

When he was healthy, Nico took this soldier down in roughly 15 minutes. Today, Nico was on his knees in 3 minutes tops. 

He was out of breath and shaking, but he wasn’t giving up that easy. He forced himself on his feet and took the offense, slashing at his opponent. 

The soldier easily evaded him and quickly twisted Nico’s blade out of his hand. He sighed and waved his hand for the soldier to dissipate. 

Nico was frustrated, he had lost all of his stamina, all of his muscle, and all of his strength. He hated it. 

As he made his way to his room, he began to think of what he was going to say when Hazel came into his room. 

He went over the encounter over and over in his head trying to make his anxiety go away. Trying to convince himself that having one conversation with his favorite, loving half sister was not the end of the world. 

As time went by, Nico’s anxiety became unbearable for him. His heart rate was highly elevated, he began to tremble, and his head felt fuzzy. No matter how hard he tried, his breathing would not even out. Maybe one more night. He thought to himself. But no, he needed to do this. He needed help. 

The next second, there was a knock on the door. His heart stopped as he heard Hazel’s sweet voice enter his room. 

“Hi Neeks, can I come in?” For a moment, Nico wanted to turn her away. He didn’t want to talk about the war and he didn’t want to talk about Will. Absolutely not. 

However, something came over him. Without a moment of hesitation, his fist knocked once and before he could even accidently attempt a second knock, the door flew open. 

Hazel’s brown curls bounced as she flew into the room. Her grin brought a small twinkle to Nico’s eyes.

He gave her a small wave, but couldn’t manage a smile. 

“Hi Neeks.” She jumped onto his bed and made herself comfortable as if this is what a typical day consisted of for her. 

He was scared at what she would talk to him about, but her easy going aura was putting him at ease. 

She quickly brushed her hair out of her face and instead of interrogating him on his weight, his feelings, or Will, she began to tell him all about what was going on outside his room. 

“You wouldn’t BELIEVE the weird shit Persephone keeps making me eat! It’s like she’s never been exposed to real food. I miss New Orleans food so much, Nico.” He offered her a forced chuckle, it was obviously fake but she didn’t seem to mind. 

“And Jason, oh gods, he’s a crazy one. He IMs me every morning you know, asking about you. They’re rebuilding the camp now, our cabin is nice you should visit it some time.” At the mention of Jason, Nico seemed to perk up a little. 

He missed his best friend a lot. He didn’t want Jason to worry about him. 

The new cabin struck his curiosity, but any shadow travelling in his current state would cause him to fade. He’d have to ask for photos sometime. 

Hazel continued talking about Jason, how he has been trying to get down to the underworld to see Nico, but Hazel told him not to, not until Nico was ready. 

For that he was grateful, Hazel always seemed to know Nico more than he knew himself. If Jason would have shown up, Nico would’ve cracked. 

Hazel reached for Nico’s hand and pulled him down onto the bed to lay down next to her so they were staring up at his ceiling. He was slightly uncomfortable being this close to another person but he didn’t move away.

Hazel grinned at him and continued to talk his ear off going from Reyna, to her new favorite nail polish color, to Zerberus. 

The mood seemed to shift a little, however, and Hazel’s bubbly conversation ceased. 

“You know I love you Nico, more than anything.” He nodded slowly glancing over at her. She had a pained look on her face. 

“I want what’s best for you and I want you to let me help you. I’m not going to force you to talk or to let anyone in, but I want to be there for you. It hurts so much to watch my Nico wasting away like this.” His eyes began to well up at her words. 

He knew that she wanted to help, else she wouldn’t knock on his door every night, but he didn’t know what she could do to ease the pain he was feeling inside. 

He also didn’t know how to put this into words. Every time he tried, a sob threatened to over take him. Thankfully she seemed to notice. 

“Let’s make an agreement, ok? Every night I’ll come in here and fill you in about my day. You can participate, ask questions and such, or you can stay quiet it’s up to you. But you let me in, bad day or not.” 

Nico turned to face her. And for the first time in months, he spoke. It was rough sounding, and shaky, but he managed a small, but meaningful sentence. 

“I love you Hazel Levesque.” At that it was her turn to sob as she wrapped her arms around his frail body. 

Physical contact was still strange to him so he stiffened up at first, but soon found that it wasn’t about how he was feeling. Hazel was upset and she needed him to be there for him. 

With that, he wrapped his weak arms around her and gave her a small squeeze. She continued sniffling, but pulled back to give him a soft smile. 

“I’m gonna let you sleep now, I’ll see you tomorrow.” she slowly got up, blew him a kiss, and left the room. 

For the first time in months, Nico fell asleep and dreamed. He had happy dreams, picturing himself at camp half blood with his friends, laughing and eating ice cream, just like he had done before his life had gone to shit. 

He was even looking forward to seeing Hazel again tomorrow. 

… 

For months on end, she had been knocking. Silently begging her half-brother to let her in. Nico had not shown his face in the past couple months and it was terrifying for his family. 

She could feel him slowly dying every day. He had slipped too far beyond their reach and she was going to do everything she could to get him back. 

Hazel and Hades spoke every night about Nico and about plans of action. They both knew that he would heal faster if he made his own decisions. 

If they busted down the door and forced him to eat and talk, he would spiral. So instead, Hazel decided to move to the underworld and spend her time trying to coax him out by choice. 

It was hard because she knew he was killing himself in there, but she knew there wasn’t any other way. 

The night she had heard him punching the walls and screaming, she couldn’t just sit there and let him suffer so she threw the door open and was met with a horrifying sight. 

Her half-brother looked like a zombie. Her eyes widened when she saw his wasted away form. 

She forced her arms around him and held him tight. He fought it hard at first, but he eventually let her hold him. It was a good sign.

The next night she had high hopes of him letting her in. After her initial knock, she sat back and waited for his response. 

The beautiful sound of a singular knock rang through the hallway. She excitedly threw the door open and grinned at Nico. 

He looked a little shocked and extremely on edge. She could tell his mind was plagued with negative thoughts and anxiety so she tried to make him feel as comfortable as possible.

Hazel decided to flood Nico with so much talking so he couldn’t even have a moment to think about being shy around her. 

She also knew that when terrible things happened to him, he did not want to talk about it. He preferred to bring it up himself. And with that knowledge, she continued her bubbly conversation.

After her throat felt dry from all the rambling, she decided to be serious with him. 

She made him promise to let her in every night, even on the bad nights. When he did, she couldn’t help the tears that poured down her face. 

She was elated that her half-brother was letting her in. it had been a terribly long three months and she wasn’t sure if he was going to make it out.

She didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, but found that she couldn’t help but wrap her arms tightly around him.

She wanted to hold him in that embrace and protect him from everything that was hurting him.

If she could bring Will back, she would do it. She would even die in his place to see those pretty smiles that Nico had started using. 

Whenever Will was around, Nico was giddy. It was a sight that Hazel would never grow tired of seeing. 

After a moment of tears, Nico actually hugged her back. 

Hazel realized that he wasn’t giving up and he was fighting hard to stay here with them. 

With this amazing experience behind her, she rushed to her father to tell him the good news. 

“Hazel, I am very proud of you. I knew you’d be able to get through to him somehow. He always thinks that no one here cares for him, but Nico is my son, I’d do anything for him.” Hazel smiled and nodded.

“Every night, I’m going to go up there. Maybe in a week or two, you could join me?” Hades looked skeptical, but nodded.

“If he will let me in, I would love to be there for him.” 

Hazel wanted Nico to know how much his family cared for him. They would do absolutely anything for him. 

After all, Hazel had left her home and Frank to live down here and wait for him to let her in. 

Blood would always be thicker than water in her mind. 

… 

For the past couple of weeks, Hazel had stopped by Nico’s room to update him on the world outside of his bedroom. 

He had a couple bad days, and would signal that to Hazel with a third knock on his door. 

This would mean that he had just had a panic attack and just wanted to sit in silence with Hazel by his side. 

On days like these, Hazel would just hold him while he cried and stroke through his hair until he had fallen asleep. 

She had walked into him in a drunken stupor only a few times, but never lectured him. She would simply take the bottle from his hand and force him to sip water. 

No matter the night they had together, Hazel would always tuck him into bed, press a kiss on his forehead, and leave

Nico began to look forward to waking up, to seeing his half-sister, and to just talk. 

She told him everything from the weather to how Camp Half Blood was doing to the weird meals Persephone makes her try every now and again. 

Some nights she even brought him McDonalds, his favorite fast food place. He would scarf it down in front of her, only to throw up in the next five minutes. 

She always knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, but shrugged it off with a smile.

Nico began to drink less and less, cherishing the feeling of talking to his half-sister sober instead of drunk. 

These were the types of memories that Nico wanted to cherish. 

After a couple weeks of just coming at night, Hazel began to knock in the mornings. She would even go to training with him. 

Having a sparring partner that was alive always sparked something in Nico. He loved it. 

Hazel always went easy on him, which he did not appreciate, but their lively banter and jokes made the training so much more enjoyable than the cool, dead faces of the fallen soldiers. 

One particular sparring session, Hazel asked him to come to dinner that night. 

He raised an eyebrow at her as he slashed, but honestly, why not? The past couple weeks have made Nico feel more alive than he’d felt in a long time. 

Maybe it was time to finally face his father and Persephone. Maybe they could help him with his eating problem as well.

Hazel had told him about inviting Hades to their nightly conversations, but the color had drained from his face and she quickly dismissed the idea. 

He shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head, continuing his offensive attack, surprising Hazel and causing her to drop her sword.

“Ha! That’s the first fight I’ve won in months!” She glared at him playfully and smacked his shoulder.

“That’s because you cheated. Now go shower you smell awful.” she pinched her nose dramatically and waved her hand in front of her face. 

“I bet I smell better than you.” He smirked at her and left the arena. 

Tonight was going to be stressful but with Hazel by his side, he knew he could get through it. Hazel was the best, and he didn’t tell her enough. 

After his quick shower, he looked at himself again in the mirror for the first time in a while.

His skin was paler than it usually was and his skinny body scared him. It only motivated him to be better. 

He was tired of being in pain, he was tired of the constant depression. Fuck this, he just wanted to be better. 

He took a shaky breath and put on a long sleeve, black, button down. It hung off his body, but it looked way better than his ratty old shirts. 

He matched it with dark skinny jeans and combat boots. 

He tied his hair up into a bun as it had become unruly with his time in the underworld. He liked it better this way anyways. 

With a quick spritz of cologne, he turned on his music and waited for Hazel to come pick him up. 

She didn’t even get the chance to knock before he opened the door with a small smile. She looked him up and down and whistled obnoxiously.

“You look hot Neeks, good for you.” She blushed a little at her words, but shook her head and grabbed his hand. 

She led him down the hall, babbling on about how excited Persephone is to see him. His nerves were starting to get the better of him, but he swallowed it down. He needed this. 

Once they finally reached the dining room, the doors swung open. The conversation between Hades and Persephone soon stopped and they both stared directly at Nico. 

He felt extremely uncomfortable and thought briefly about turning around and leaving, but surprisingly, Hades scooped him up into a very tight hug. 

He nervously patted his father’s back and Hades pulled back with a gleam in his eyes. 

“Hello my son, I’ve missed you.” They smiled softly at each other. 

“I missed you too father.” Persephone cleared her throat and motioned for them to join the table. It was filled with all of Nico’s favorite italian dishes. 

Mostachiolli, lasagne, and spaghetti were scooped onto his plate before he could deny.

“This is amazing thank you, but I won’t be able to eat any of it.” Hades and Persephone glanced at him confused. He further explained,

“I throw up every time I try to eat anything besides crackers.” He shrugged and sipped on his water. Persephone furrowed her brows, and got up from the table. 

Nico thought he had upset her at first and glanced panicked at Hazel, but Persephone returned quickly with what looked like a prescription pill bottle. She tossed it to him with a small smile. 

“It’s something my mother Demeter used to give me when I wasn’t able to eat. When I was first forced to live here, my depression was so bad that I couldn’t eat or drink, similar to you.” 

He mumbled a quick thank you and swallowed a pill. With that, he began to dig in. to his surprise, his stomach didn’t twist once. 

He felt surprisingly good and the food was incredible. 

Not many words were shared over dinner, quiet moans of pure joy slipped from Nico every once in a while followed by giggles from his family members. 

Nico continued to stuff his face, everything tasting better than he remembered. Persephone passed down the cannolis. 

“Sono beneditto!!” Nico moaned, shoving one into his mouth. 

They all grinned at him, proud to see Nico outside of his room and eating. 

He was making progress, but there was a long road ahead of him. Nico knew that as long as he had his family by his side, he could learn to live again. He just needed to take one day at a time. 

… 

After two more months of long talks with Hazel and dinners with Hades and Persephone, Nico began to look more and more like his old self. 

He was stuffing his face with homemade italian food and McDonalds any chance he got. 

He was finally getting back to a healthy weight. 

Hazel had suggested that he stop training until he put on some more weight. He decided it was for the best and spent the extra time playing with Zerberus. 

He had decided to completely ditch the whiskey that had been his best friend over the past five months. 

He wanted to cherish the happy moments, and work through the hard ones with his family instead of the alcohol. 

He had woken up enough times covered in his own puke with a pounding headache to know that it only helped in the short-term moment. 

Hazel had found his mythomagic cards a month ago, and ever since then, it was hard to put them down. 

They reminded him of good times and happy memories which was hard to come by when he was always surrounded by death and despair. 

Even though Nico still had little muscle, the color in his face was back and he looked healthy overall. 

After talking it over with Hazel, and thinking it over for many nights, he had come to the decision that it was time to visit Jason. 

He knew that a quick iris message would not suffice, Jason might kill him if that’s all he managed. A proper visit to cabin one was in order. 

He felt strong enough to make it there and back and knew, even in the worst case scenario, his family would be here waiting for him. 

Before he left he kissed Hazel on the cheek and gave his dad a quick hand shake.

“I don’t know exactly when I’ll be back, but I’ll be back.” He gave them all a forced looking smile and reached for the shadows. 

The familiar coldness surrounding him while he travelled began to fade as the brightness of Jason’s cabin came into view. 

Nico stepped out of the shadows and found himself in the corner of the cabin. 

Panic welled up inside of Nico at the familiarity in front him. Will, Jason, and him had spent so many hours in this cabin playing video games. 

He managed to recognize his breathing was becoming labored and he practiced what Hazel had taught him,

Deep breath in, hold for 8 seconds, breath out for 5. It worked almost every time. 

Jason was fast asleep on his bed, snoring softly. Nico chuckled at the sight of his best friend and went over to sit on his bed.

He didn’t want to wake him, but he knew that he might lose his confidence to come back if he left now. 

Nico shook Jason slightly. 

“Hey Jace, wake up.” Jaon slapped his hands away, groaning, and rolled over. 

“Five more minutes Percy, please.” Well, he wasn’t expecting that. 

Jason and Percy must’ve become better friends when Nico was gone. He shrugged off his confusion and continued to shake Jason.

“Get up old man, I require a hug.” Jason bit his lip, rubbing his eyes roughly. 

His golden hair was sticking up messily. It had gotten much longer since Nico had last seen him, but Nico liked the way it looked. 

When Jason opened his eyes, Nico was met with a bone-crushing hug in a matter of seconds. 

“Oof be careful!” Jason spun Nico around, but clutched him close soon after. 

“Neeks, oh gods, I missed you so much.” Jason babbled. Nico smiled up at Jason, ruffling his hair. 

“I missed you too Mr. Bedhead.” 

“Where have you been! Nico, we thought you died, it’s been months! Hazel stopped messaging us after a while, I thought I’d never see you again.” Jason seemed to be choked up at his words. 

“I thought I’d never see you again. I-” He cut himself off with a small sob. Nico quickly wrapped his arms around Jason and pulled him close, even if it made him uncomfortable. 

“Why… why didn’t you check in with us? I’ve been so worried Neeks, so worried.” Hearing the sadness in Jason’s voice hurt Nico. The last thing he wanted to do was cause unnecessary pain for him. 

“I couldn’t come here Jace, I wouldn’t have made it. There’s too many memories here. I needed to heal some before I could see you. I’m not quite there yet, but I couldn’t stay away any longer.”

“Yeah, six months is a really long fucking time, Nico.”

“I promise it will never be that long again. I swear.” Jason sat down on his bed crossing his legs. 

Nico couldn’t help but notice the hickeys poking out from under his shirt. At least Jason’s relationship with Piper was going well. 

“How’s Piper?” Nico regretted his question as soon as he saw Jason’s face fall. A look of sadness rushed into his eyes, but no tears fell. 

“We broke up right after the war. She told me she couldn’t picture a future with me anymore. Stop looking at me like that Nico, we’re still good friends.” Nico’s look of despair quickly fell off of his face as he forced a small smile. He didn’t want to upset Jason further. 

“It was for the best, we’re both happier now.” 

Nico quickly started to wonder who had left those marks on Jason’s hips then, a slight sense of jealousy rising in his stomach but he quickly pushed it down, scared by his own feelings. 

Why did he care that someone gave Jason hickeys? He shook his head to rid himself of these strange thoughts.

He lightens the mood with a little bit of good news. 

“I’m glad that you are happier now, I think I’m going to move back soon. The underworld is starting to be a little too dark for me.” Jason laughed, punching Nico on the arm. 

“You better hurry up, looks like the underworld took all of your muscles as well.”

“Ha Ha Ha, you’re hilarious.” Nico glared at his best friend. 

Jason shot him a sarcastic smirk as he crossed his room and began digging through a box. Nico raised an eyebrow in question. He emerged with what appeared to be a blunt and a lighter. 

“Do you want one? Don’t look so surprised, it makes me relax.” Nico shrugged. 

He didn’t think his ex-praetor best friend would be the one to do drugs. 

War fucks us all up doesn’t it. 

“I’ll take a hit or two but I’m not going to get too fucked up.” 

Jason nodded in agreement and proceeded to light the blunt, inhaling deeply for a while, only to end up coughing slightly. 

Nico laughed at him, only to be met with another punch to his shoulder.

“Don’t laugh, I’m still not a professional.” Nico smiled at him endearingly. 

His best friend had been such a goody two shoes before the war. He wouldn’t even talk about sex in public. His innocent Jason seemed to no longer be there. 

Nico took the blunt from him and took a deep hit. The familiar wave of calm rushed to his head. It was amazing. 

Nico was very familiar with weed. He used to smoke it with Will almost every night. 

This was part of the reason he had chosen alcohol when he went to the underworld. Too many memories. 

“I will say, I never turned to weed. Whiskey was my go to for the longest time.” Jason nodded his head in agreement. 

“I was a heavy drinker right after Pipes broke up with me, but I hated the way it made me feel so I turned to this. It’s incredibly nice, a much better alternative.”

They continued to pass the small blunt around for the next half hour, quietly enjoying each other’s presence. 

After they were comfortably high, Jason began the next conversation. He grabbed Nico’s hand, shocking him for a second. 

“Nico, I don’t want to live without you in my life anymore. You’re my best friend, I want my best friend back.” He ran his thumb over Nico’s gently, causing him to want to pull away. 

Physical contact was hard, but he stuck it out for Jason’s sake. Plus the weed was definitely calming his nerves. 

“When you disappeared that night, I had never felt more panicked. I thought that I’d never get to see you again. I love you Neeks, I can’t go through that again.” Jason pressed a soft kiss to Nico’s cheek. It was innocent, but caused Nico’s hurt to clench painfully. 

Nico pulled away and crossed the room to sit against the wall. He pulled his knees to his chest and let a few stray tears fall, knowing if he tried to hold them back it would only be worse. 

He missed Will so much still, the thought of any other guy, regardless of who it was, kissing his face made him hurt. 

Jason crouched down next to him, but not close enough to touch.

“I… I’m sorry Nico I didn’t mean to upset you.” Nico shook his head and waved him off. He wiped the tears from his face and sniffled, embarrassed by his outburst. 

“Don’t apologize it’s not your fault.” He offered Jason a shy smile. It wasn’t his fault after all, it was his. 

“I really am sorry, I’m just so used to the physical contact with Percy that I threw it at you. I wasn’t even thinking.” Physical contact with Percy? Nico was very confused but decided not to ask. 

“Let’s go play video games ok? I’ve never done that high before.” Jason grinned at him and nodded, helping Nico up. 

For the next couple hours, they played mario kart, laughed, and talked about random shit. When it was ready for Nico to go, Jason pulled him into another tight embrace, making him promise to visit him as much as he possibly could. 

“I’ll be back Grace don’t worry.” Nico winked cheekily and reached for the shadows. The cold wrapped around him, but his smile didn’t falter. 

This visit was a good idea. He felt a lot better already. 

… 

After coming home from this first visit, Nico felt something he hadn’t felt in a while. 

Nico was extremely embarrassed as he noticed the bulge in his pants. 

Luckily for him, he arrived late at night, so Hazel wouldn’t be dropping by for their daily conversation. 

Nico found himself laying on his bed staring at the ceiling trying to ignore the building tightness in his pants. Honestly, he didn’t think he could get turned on after all that had happened. 

At least he knew his dick still worked. His dick twitched in response. 

He decided that his erection wasn’t going to go away any time soon and he should probably do something about it. 

Nico stripped his shirt off to prevent unnecessary mess and got comfortable on top of his blankets. He closed his eyes and let his hands run down his body. 

He imagined that it was Jason, because if he imagined it to be Will he would end up crying again. 

He imagined those gorgeous sky blue eyes looking up at him as he twisted his nipple sharply, forcing him to gasp. He loved playing with his nipples. 

It was one of the most sensitive areas of his body. 

He trailed his hands lower, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down alongside his boxers. The cool air hit his body and it felt really nice to be completely naked on his bed. 

His dick was hard and leaking already for reasons he did not completely understand. He had just spent the entire day with his best friend and now he was hard thinking about him. Extremely hard. 

He wrapped a hand around himself and bit his lip to stop from crying out. He forgot how good this felt. 

He slowly stroked himself, allowing his mind to wander, and imagined how amazing it would feel if Jason’s tongue was sliding up his dick and around his tip. He ran his thumb over his slit, eliciting a low groan from the back of his throat. 

It was slightly unnerving that Jason was on his mind. He had never seen his best friend in that sort of light, but it seemed relatively normal at the moment.

He could feel warmth spreading through his body. 

His left began trailing to his backside, Nico was craving the feeling of being filled. He traced around his hole slightly, enjoying the pleasure his nerves gave him. He didn’t want to stop. 

Lube was a necessity though so Nico reluctantly let go of his hard dick and reached for his bedside table. 

Next to his half empty bottle of whiskey was his bottle of lube. He eagerly squirted some on his fingers and went to town. 

After slowly pushing the first finger in, Nico quickly began searching for his prostate. The stretch was slightly uncomfortable as it had been a while since he last bottomed. 

He found his prostate relatively quickly and soon was rendered a moaning mess. 

The pressure on his prostate made him see stars. 

He slipped a second finger in, quickening his other hand around his dick. 

Every thrust was aimed directly at his prostate, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body, distracting from the uncomfortable sensation of the new stretch. 

This would feel soo good if it was Jason’s hand. He pounded his fingers harder, crying out. 

“Mmm fuck Jason.” slipped out of his mouth. He tried to suppress his moans but the pleasure wracking his body was becoming too much for his mind to comprehend. 

A third finger was inserted soon after and his pace on his dick was hard and fast. The pressure began building in his stomach. 

His moans continued to echo through his room as he stretched himself out. 

One last hit to his sweet spot made him gasp and spill all over his stomach. His orgasm was blinding and waves of pleasure rolled all throughout his body. 

He panted for a while, thoroughly enjoying the peace of his afterglow. His body was completely relaxed. He hadn’t felt this way in such a long time. 

The moment was short lived when he remembered he needs to clean up his mess before drifting off to sleep. 

Luckily there was a towel lying on the ground next to his bed. He quickly picked it up and wiped off his chest. 

A slight pang of fear and guilt hit Nico as he relaxed into his bed. It felt almost as if he had cheated. He knew that was ridiculous, but the feeling was there, unwavering. 

How would he feel if Will was imagining other guys in bed with him?

If Nico couldn’t be with Will, he would want Will to live the best life that he could, including sleeping with whoever he wanted. 

It was still hard to think about moving on, but it seems like it could be a possibility in his future. 

With thoughts of Jason’s lips against his, Nico began to drift off into a dreamless sleep. 

… 

Nico visited Jason roughly twice a week, depending on how he was feeling. Every time they were together, Nico was feeling almost truly happy. He could tell his life in the underworld was coming to a close. 

Normally on the days that they spent together, Nico and Jason would smoke, play video games, watch movies, and talk about everything going on. 

Jason had even given Nico a tour of his new cabin. His new cabin was made out of dark wood with a large skull over the front door, and the inside was absolutely gorgeous. 

There was a huge king sized bed in the right corner with a fluffy, black comforter and black, silky pillows, and a separate room for Hazel whenever she wanted to visit from Camp Jupiter. 

On the far left side of the cabin, there was a huge grey couch. The ones that sank when you sat on top of it. Nico was in love. 

To go with the couch, a huge television and a mini fridge were sitting side by side. The walls were made of obsidian and suited his style perfectly. 

A huge plus of living alone most of the time is the private bathroom. Percy, Jason, and Nico all had one. It gave the children of the big three an addition of privacy whereas the other campers had to share the communal showers. 

Throughout their time spent together they tried to stay away from other campers to prevent any unwanted attention and questions, but they had to leave occasionally for food. 

The first time he went to the dining hall, he had a panic attack. The sight of the Hades table where Will and him had eaten every meal together sent him into one of the worst attacks he’s had in awhile. 

The world seemed to close in on him, he began to see stars as the oxygen stopped going to his brain. 

Luckily Percy and Jason had been there to help him get out of there. He was so grateful to have friends like that. 

The first meal in front of everyone after this incident had been hard on Nico, but it had been a step in the right direction. He found himself searching the room for familiar faces, and the pit in his stomach grew when he realized how many friends he had actually lost in the war. 

His stomach began to turn again and he thought for a moment that he was about to lose his lunch. He swallowed hard, trying to keep the nausea at bay. 

He picked at his food, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. Everyone was giving him sad stares anyways. He hated when people looked at him. 

Jason and Nico had become much closer with the time they spent together during the week. Whenever they would watch movies they would often huddle close together under a big, fluffy blanket. 

After his night of imagining Jason going down on him, he thoroughly enjoyed their close moments. He always felt guilty when he got too close but he was trying to push his negative feelings away. 

Jason helped immensely with his anxiety surrounding physical contact. Jason had a very calm personality which relaxed Nico almost immediately when they were together. 

He was very slow with his movements so Nico rarely ever felt uncomfortable. 

Nico was also gaining back tons of muscle. He liked the way he looked, his days in the arena with Haze; were finally paying off. 

Recently, Jason and Nico had been inviting Percy along with them whenever they hung out. They had become quite a trio. 

Percy’s goofy attitude almost always brightened their time together. He was also an amazing listener. After all, both Nico and Percy had lost their partners in the war. 

After a couple months of getting to know Percy better and growing closer as a group, Nico decided that it was time to move back to camp. 

He knew Hazel was itching to get back to Frank full time, and he didn’t want to burden his father or Persephone any longer. 

Plus, the underworld was a constant reminder of the pain he had suffered and the person that he had lost. 

Nico wanted to tell Jason and Percy first before finalizing his decision. Talking to his two best friends would clear any second thoughts that he had been having. 

He decided to surprise them on a day he didn’t normally drop by. To make sure he wasn’t interrupting an important conversation or anything, Nico decided to conceal himself in the shadows before appearing in Jason’s cabin. 

What he saw most definitely shocked him.

His two, previously straight best friends were hooking up on Jason’s bed. Jason’s dick was deep inside Percy’s throat. Nico’s eyes went wide and he was frozen in shock. 

“Oh gods, Perce.” Jason groaned as he buried his hands in Percy’s dark hair. Percy sucked hard on the tip and his hand appeared to slowly travel underneath Jason. 

Nico could guess where it was headed and assumed he was right when Jason bucked into Percy’s mouth and bit back a moan. Percy pulled off Jason's dick, only to receive a whimper in response. 

“Don’t worry superman, I’ll make you cum in a second.” Jason’s eyes were cloudy with lust as Percy began to pump his fingers faster, appearing to hit Jason’s prostate every time. 

It was obvious as Jason threw his head back and pushed down against Percy’s fingers. Percy grinned and pulled Jason into a heated kiss. 

Nico decided that now was as good a time as any and cleared his throat from the corner. He was facing away from the two in order to protect their pride, but could hear them scrambling and cursing. 

Jason spoke up first.

“Nico! Fuck, I’m sorry you saw that I didn’t know you’d be coming today. I can explain!” Nico slowly turned around. 

His two best friends were buried under the blankets, very red in the face. He raised an eyebrow at them but shook his head. 

If they were happy, then so be it. It didn’t help to settle the burn of jealousy that settled in his stomach. 

It seemed that Nico had developed a bit of a crush on Jason, but that would never be made known, especially not now. 

Honestly, he had hoped to act on these new feelings one day, maybe it would help him move on further. He trusted Jason with his life so it would potentially be an easy transition.

But he would never act on them now. Percy is way more attractive than him anyways, of course Jason would fall for the hero.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt, I just had some news. I’ll be quick and get of your hair, then you two can go back to what you were doing.” Nico mumbled shyly. He was surprised when he felt as if he was about to cry.

“No! Stay as long as you want, just give us a few minutes to change.” Percy’s face dropped slightly after Jason said this, but he covered it up quickly with a nod. 

Nico, however, shook his head. He was on the verge of tears and refused to let either one of them see him like that. 

“I just wanted to let you know that I wanted to move back. I’ll leave you be.” Nico choked out rather roughly. He felt as if he was burdening them now instead of giving exciting news. 

Plus, they didn’t need him here. Maybe he should just stay in the underworld. 

A lot of time had passed, everyone was different now but Nico was stuck reaching for the better days. 

They had moved on without him, maybe it was time to end it all. 

Jason jumped up seemingly excited, momentarily forgetting that he was butt ass naked. 

Nico’s face flushed and he spun away. Fuck he had such a nice dick. Jason was big. He bit his lip. 

“Jason!”

“Sorry sorry sorry.” he muttered while jumping into his boxers. Jason ran over and hugged Nico. Nico felt very out of place, almost like a third wheel. 

He awkwardly patted Jason’s back and excused himself. He reached for the shadows and consumed himself in them. 

The last thing he heard was Jason.

“Fuck, Perce, we fucked up.” Nico didn’t know exactly why, but he found tears sliding down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away before reaching his room in the underworld. 

He wondered to himself why exactly he cared about this situation and before he could come up with an answer tears flowed freely down his face. He felt pathetic. 

He had his great love and he didn’t think he would ever love again. He didn’t even know he loved Jason in that way until it was shoved in his face. 

And Percy! He had loved Percy since the day he met him, but he assumed they would never have a chance. Now they really wouldn’t. 

It hurt in a sense that Percy was ok with going out with Jason but not him. 

At this very moment he had never felt more alone in his life. The emptiness that threatened to consume him after Will died was rushing at him at full speed. 

They don’t need me, they have each other. I’m nothing to them anymore. My life is worth nothing.

Nico felt guilty and ashamed. He felt like his feelings for Jason were wrong. 

He knew that Will would call him crazy and he knew that everyone just wanted him to be happy, but he couldn’t push away his loyalty to his now ex-boyfriend just yet. 

As the tears came down harder, he found himself sobbing softly. It was unfortunate, really, as in the next second the flickering image of a fully clothed Jason was right in front of his face. 

“Nico! Shit I’m so sorry, that was awful of me.” A sob escaped Nico, but he quickly covered his mouth. He didn’t need an apology, Jason had done nothing wrong. 

“Let me make it up to you please, Neeks I’ll do anything.” Nico found that he couldn’t quite formulate words at the moment. Anything he wanted to say seemed caught behind another sob. 

“Come back to my cabin real quick, we’ll explain all of this.” Nico saw Percy in the background. Maybe he should go?

Instead, he decided to shake his head and run his hand through the mist, successfully ending the call. He had made them upset, for no apparent reason. 

They should have just gone about their day as if he didn’t exist. 

He really needed a blunt right about now. 

Reaching under his bed, he grabbed the stash Jason had gifted him with. He felt slightly bad, as Jason and him would always iris message each other before lighting up. It was their thing. 

As he lit his blunt, he took a deep breath in. The effects were almost immediately felt, something he enjoyed most about weed as opposed to alcohol. 

The calm began to travel throughout his body, allowing Nico to catch his breath and focus. 

Once his brain was relaxed, he decided that it was time to talk to Will. 

Nico had been avoiding it, as he knew that he might not be able to leave Will if he saw him in Elysium. Now, he needed Will’s blessing not only to move back to camp, but to be ok with how he was feeling. 

He would feel a whole lot better with a last goodbye. 

After taking another shaky puff, Nico put out his blunt, always cautious to keep enough for emergencies, and stood up. 

His heart rate was quickening at the thought of being able to see those dazzling blue eyes and that shaggy blonde hair again. Memories began to flood his mind. 

Their first kiss had been outside the old Hades cabin. After confessing his feelings for Nico, Will had gently cupped his face and pulled him into a soft kiss. 

It was sweet and had Nico melting into Will. That simple kiss had set Nico on fire and knew at that exact moment that he was madly in love with this son of Apollo. 

Their first time had been on valentines day. Will had decorated Nico’s cabin with black rose petals and had two glasses of champagne waiting for him after his training was over. 

Will had taken such good care of him. He made sure every last thing was perfect, and when Nico was in pain, he made sure to kiss him sweetly and whisper how gorgeous he was and how much he loved him. 

He was incredibly romantic, more than anyone he’d ever met. 

Before he knew it, Nico had reached the doors of Elysium. This time, he reached for the knob confidently, swung the door open and stepped inside before he could second guess himself. 

Elysium was such a gorgeous place. It was bright and warm. There were grassy hills, clear rivers, and beautiful flowers everywhere. 

Heroes tended to band together when they find themselves in Elysium, so finding Will shouldn’t be too hard. Nico found the grouping of Apollo offspring and knocked on the first door. 

When he saw the knob twist, his heart began to pound. To his surprise, Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher opened the door to him. 

Both were brothers to Will and had died fighting. They grinned so widely at him, Nico felt obligated to smile softly back. 

“Nico DiAngelo, we’ve been waiting for you to show your face around here.” Michael smirked at him. 

“Do you guys know where Will is?” Lee pointed off to the right.

“His cabin is right over there, he should be there soon, he ends his training around this time.” Nico wondered why Will was training, but decided not to question it. 

Instead he quickly thanked the two brothers and hurried off in the direction he was told to go. He raised his fist to knock on the door, but before he could make contact, an arrow was shot mere inches from his hand. 

Nico whirled around only to be met with those dazzling blue eyes rushing closer to him, a hint of mischief gleaming in them. 

“I was wondering when I was going to be seeing my Ghost King around here.” Nico stuttered embarrassingly, trying to greet his former boyfriend. 

Will grinned at his struggles and pushed him roughly against the door, his lips attached to Nico’s neck. 

“Oh gods Will. I’ve missed you.” Nico tangled his hands into Will’s curls. He missed having someone love him as much as Will did. 

Will pulled back smiling and unlocked his door. 

“Welcome to my cabin my love.” Nico walked in slowly, noticing how many photos of Nico and Will were framed on the walls. Will was now lounging comfortably on his bed.

“What brings you here Neeks?” Nico found himself absentmindedly walking over to Will and straddling his hips. It was his favorite position to be in when he had something important to talk about. 

He cradled Will’s face and slowly brought their lips together. That familiar fire ignited in his stomach and he moaned softly at the intensity. 

He was still so painfully in love with Will Solace. Pulling back, Nico said,

“I need to talk to you about plans that I have. I need your blessing in order to get through it.” Will nodded at him, his smile never faltering. 

“Go on, I’m listening.” And with a final deep breath, Nico spilled. He rambled on and on for what seemed like twenty minutes. 

He rambled about moving, about Jason and about Percy, he rambled about his feelings and he rambled about his weed. 

Will did nothing be nod and listen, quietly waiting for Nico to finish. When he did, Will giggled. 

“You are so goofy, Nico. You know that I want nothing but the best for you. I want you to promise me that you won’t make any decisions based on me ok? I can’t affect your life anymore beautiful. It hurts me to say that, you know, but the only thing I want is for you to be happy.” 

Nico stared into Will’s eyes deeply, soaking in every word his Will said. He loved the way Will’s voice sounded. 

When Will was finished, Nico pressed their lips together once again. 

One more time, he thought, one more time and I’ll be able to move on. 

Will groaned happily as his beautiful Nico rubbed himself onto him. It had almost been a year without Nico in his life. 

He was in a dark place for a very long time, only his brothers had managed to get him out of it. As Nico continued to grind, any thoughts dissipated almost immediately. 

Nico always knew exactly how to drag Will from his thoughts and consume him with pleasure.

Nico began to kiss further down, dragging his lips against Will’s jaw and neck. He licked and sucked on Will’s pulse, leaving his love marks for all to see. 

The further Nico moved down, the faster Will breathed. His breaths quickly turned into gasps and soft moans as Nico ran his slender fingers up and down his chest. 

Nico pushed Will down onto his back while tugging his shirt off in the process. Will happily returned the favor and soon their chests were both bare. 

Nico relished in the warmth that radiated off of Will. As he moved further down, he sucked one of Will’s nipples into his mouth and gently pinched the other with his free hand, eliciting a delicious moan from his lovers mouth. 

He was addicted.

Will’s hands were soon tangled into Nico’s dark curls, holding him in place as Nico’s tongue flicked and swirled around the sensitive nub. 

Will began to writhe underneath Nico before Nico felt Will pushing his head farther down his body. 

He paused to smile up at him and placed a chaste kiss against his lips. He hadn’t felt this amount of pleasure in months. 

This far surpassed the night he had touched himself. 

Nico quickly unbuttoned Will’s pants and pulled down the zipper while sucking and biting on his sensitive abs. Will lifted his hips so Nico could pull his jeans off faster. 

The sounds Will made sent Nico straight to his happy place. 

He glanced quickly up at his gorgeous lover and Nico’s mouth began to water at the sight of Will’s flushed, begging face. The bulge in Will’s boxers looked almost painful and he let out a choked moan when Nico palmed it. 

“Please, Neeks, fuck I want you so bad.” Will threw his head back as Nico obliged to his requests and slid his boxers off completely. 

Nico’s head was spinning as the familiar sight of Will’s gorgeous cock was finally revealed. He had to bite down on his lip to stop from moaning. 

Nico was painfully hard, the evident bulge in his own jeans was throbbing uncomfortably. He palmed his own erection to try and alleviate some of the pressure, but it wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. 

“Tesoro mio.” Nico whispered to himself before licking the underside of the delicious cock in front of him. 

Will quickly tangled his hands into Nico’s hair again with a groan, urging him to continue his ministrations. 

Nico slowly swirled his tongue around the tip, eagerly swallowing the drops of precum leaking into his mouth. Will tasted delicious. 

As Nico began to take more into his mouth, Will bucked his hips, gagging Nico for a quick moment. Nico quickly relaxed his throat and swallowed more until his nose was brushing against Will’s soft skin. 

Will continued to thrust up into Nico’s mouth while Nico focused on licking and sucking just the way Will likes it. 

They had each other’s bodies memorized so well by now that all of this was easy. They knew exactly how to please the other. 

As soon as Nico’s jaw began to ache slightly, he quickly lost contact with the cock in his mouth and found himself on his back, staring at a panting Will. 

“Can’t cum yet, I want to feel your tight ass around me.” Nico nodded his head in agreement and thrust his hips up to gain more friction on his painful bulge. 

Will never really talked like this when they were together, but Nico was definitely not complaining. 

Will was eager to return the favor and quickly moved down Nico’s body to reach for his pants. 

When he took the first nipple into his mouth, Nico couldn’t help but completely relax underneath him and moan loudly. He was never good at holding his sounds back, but luckily Will never had a problem with that.

“So gorgeous.” Nico felt himself blush as Will kissed all over his chest. 

The further Will moved down, the harder Nico’s erection throbbed. He wanted those soft lips around him so bad. 

Will smirked up at him as he began to writhe, craving for more touch. Will quickly discarded Nico’s pants and boxers, giving his cock a few lazy jerks. 

“I love you.” Nico breathed out as Will finally took him into his mouth. He arched into that talented mouth. The warmth of his mouth sent Nico to paradise. 

His eyes fluttered shut as Will began to bob his head, quickening his pace until Nico couldn’t hold back his moans any more. 

His eyes were squeezed shut so I didn’t notice the lube that had been retrieved and spread over Will’s fingers. 

“Can I touch you Nico?” Will had a thing with needing explicit permission. Through hooded eyes Nico mumbled,

“Please fuck me Will. I want to feel it after.” Will’s eyes glazed over and he moaned at Nico’s words.

He liked talking dirty to Will, he had the most beautiful reactions. 

Will quickly slid a finger against Nico’s hole, teasing him slightly. Nico pushed against his finger, craving the familiar feeling of Will’s talented fingers stretching him out. 

Not being one to disappoint, Will slowly slid his first finger in. Nico threw his head back with a loud moan. 

That feels so fucking good. His heart was pounding in his chest, he wanted more. 

“Hurry up and fuck me already.” Will scowled up at him. He didn’t like to be rushed. 

Instead of hurrying up, Will attached his mouth to the tip of his very sensitive dick again. Oh Gods. He was going to blow.

Will seemed to notice the tensing of Nico’s dick and quickly pulled back. He had slipped in his third finger by now, slowly thrusting into Nico, making sure he wasn’t in pain. 

Nico could never be in pain when he was around his Will.

He was now shamelessly grinding down against the fingers in his ass, craving more and more attention. Will was beyond happy to oblige. 

He lubed up his beautiful cock and began to slowly enter his tight hole. 

It hurt at first, it had been so long since he had last had sex. Nico winced slightly, causing Will to still his movements and cradle his face. 

He loved being treated like this, like he was Will’s world. 

He wrapped his legs around Will’s back and urged him forward, loving the feeling of his Will sliding deeper inside of him. He never really minded the pain. 

Will’s eyes fluttered shut and his mouth hung open slightly. It was such a gorgeous sight. Nico could never get used to it.

As soon as Will was flush against Nico, he begged him to move. 

Will began his soft thrusts, what he always started with. It sent jolts of pleasure up Nico’s spine. 

“You’re so tight babe, fuck.” Nico loves when Will talks like that it’s so sexy. 

The only response he could manage was a choked

“Nngmng” which Will didn’t seem to mind. 

His pace began to quicken and Will leaned down to kiss Nico senseless. Nico met him halfway and continued to moan into his mouth. 

Will threw Nico’s legs over his shoulder, getting the perfect angle to pound against his prostate. Nico was seeing stars. He had forgotten how amazing sex had felt. 

As Will pounded harder and faster, Nico met his thrusts enthusiastically. It felt absolutely incredible. 

“Nico I’m not… I can’t… I’m gonna cum.” Will whispered in his ear, sending goosebumps down his arms. He could only nod wildly in response.

Will was assaulting his prostate so hard that Nico felt nothing but pure pleasure coursing through his body. His dick was leaking painfully on his stomach. 

Nico began to feel his orgasm building up. The tightening of his stomach began to match the heat pooling in his groin. 

“Cum for me neeks.” Will bit against his ear, pounding as fast as he could go. Nico began to whimper and nearly screamed as his orgasm hit him. 

He felt his ass clench tightly and watched as Will’s eyes rolled back. He knew he was experiencing one hell of an orgasm before he felt the warm cum coating him inside. 

Will slid out slowly, panting heavily. He collapsed onto the mattress and Nico instinctively curled against him. Now was time for his favorite part. 

Will showered him in kisses and soft strokes, telling him how amazing and beautiful he was. Nico was grinning at him and nuzzled closer. 

There was nothing in this world that made Nico happier than this exact moment. Cuddled close to his now ex-boyfriend, bathing in the pleasure of his afterglow. 

As will continued to kiss his face and hair, Nico felt himself giving into the need for sleep. 

The last thing he remembered was Will whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

… 

When Nico had woken up, he was met with Will’s smiling face. He grinned to himself as he stretched out his tight muscles. 

“Good morning my sunshine.” Nico said while pressing soft kisses to the corners of Will’s mouth. He giggled and pinned Nico down on the bed, kissing him deeply. 

“Good morning my ghost king.” Nico bit his lip and laughed softly. He loved when Will called him that. 

They stared at each other with loving gleams in both of their eyes. It took Nico a moment to realize that this would not last. 

Will cleared his throat as he slowly rolled off of Nico and got up. 

“Last night was amazing Nico, thank you.” Nico scoffed in reply.

“Why are you thanking me? You were the amazing one.” Will gave him a sad smile and shook his head slightly. He seemed to be avoiding eye contact. 

This was going to be a hard goodbye, but it needed to happen. 

“I think it's best if you leave now, or else I won’t be able to let you walk out those doors.” Nico sighed but agreed. It was time. 

He grabbed Will’s hand and led him out of his cabin.

“I’ll only leave if you walk me there and give me a kiss goodbye.” Nico tried his best to keep from crying by making the situation almost humorous.

That’s what Will used to do whenever there was a heavy moment in their relationship. 

The moment the sun hit his face, Nico had to take a deep breath. The anxiety was hitting him. He was losing Will again. 

Will clutched his hand and squeezed gently. 

“Don’t be so panicked love, you’re ready for this.” Nico met Will’s eyes and found that he was tearing up as much as Nico was. 

They walked slowly, hand in hand, trying to drag out the walk. Neither of them wanted to be separated from each other. 

But the time had come. They now stood facing the door. Nico was going to have to go on without Will. 

He took a deep breath in, and turned to face Will. Their lips found each other’s quickly. 

Will wrapped his arm around Nico’s waist and pulled him closer, pressing as close to him as he could.

They poured their love and emotions into this final kiss, knowing it would be their last. At least, until Nico had lived his life and passed on. 

Will pulled back suddenly with tears streaming down his face. 

“Go now Nico. I will always love you, don’t forget that.”

“I love you.” Nico managed to force out a response as he reached for the door that would separate them forever. 

He pushed it open roughly, but glanced back. Will was running off, his hands covering his face. 

Nico was surprised to see Annabeth running to catch Will in a hug. She saluted Nico, giving him a knowing grin. 

She would take care of him, Will was going to be alright. 

He threw himself through the door and slammed it shut. The panic hit him full force. 

He slid down the wall and hugged his knees to his chest, sobbing. 

The harder he cried the more nauseous he began to feel. Waking up in Will’s arms had been truly magical. And now it was never going to happen again. 

He felt the vomit rise in his throat, but he couldn’t force himself up to make it to his room. Instead he vomited on the floor next to him. 

It was painful and disgusting. 

“Nico!” He flinched hard and curled against himself. He wasn’t expecting to hear that voice. 

“Nico, fuck, are you ok?” Strong arms picked him up bridal style but he kept his hands covering his face. 

He was so utterly embarrassed. Percy Jackson was in the underworld, carrying Nico around like a child. 

He wished for once he could stand on his own two feet and put on a brave face. Nico never saw Percy cry over Annabeth, why couldn’t Nico move on like he had?

Even after they arrived in Nico’s room, Percy did not let up his grip. He sat down on the bed, cradling Nico and holding him tightly against his chest. 

They sat like this for a while. Percy waited patiently for Nico’s breathing to slow down, softly stroking through his dark hair. 

It felt good to be held like this, Percy’s embrace was warm and inviting. 

After Nico had calmed himself down, he pulled back slightly and glanced up at Percy. 

Percy stared at him with nothing but understanding and love in his eyes. It made Nico’s heart swell.

“Let’s get you cleaned up shall we?” Nico crawled off of Percy’s lap.

“I’m sorry you had to see all of that. I never meant to show you that side of me.” Percy frowned slightly at him and reached for his hand.

“Neeks, I know we haven’t been the closest throughout our lives, but I still love you, you know.” Nico nodded slowly and squeezed his hand. 

“Thank you for not making fun of me.” The embarrassment of his vulnerability was making his cheeks burn. 

“I know exactly how you’re feeling Nico.”

“It just seems like you have your life together, I’ve never even seen you tear up.” Percy laughed softly. 

“The hero has to put on a brave face to hold everyone else together.” 

“Who holds you together though?” Percy’s face fell slightly at the question. He reached up to cradle Nico’s face. 

“I’m trying to hold myself together.” Nico flinched slightly, but didn’t pull away completely. He wouldn’t have survived without Hazel. He couldn't imagine how Percy could manage on his own.

“I’ll hold you together.” Percy grinned at him.

“We’ll hold each other together.” Nico bit his lip softly. He had never really had an honest talk like this with Percy. 

They had both lost their soul mates, but they avoided the topic at all costs. Maybe it was best they talk about it now. 

“When I lost Annabeth, I didn’t think I would be able to go on in life. I’ve never felt pain like that before.” Nico nodded in agreement. 

“It felt like my heart was getting ripped out of my chest.”

“The person that I wanted my future to be with was suddenly gone forever and I didn’t know what to do.” A tear ran down Percy’s face. 

For the first time ever Nico saw a sense of brokenness in his eyes. He didn’t want to see the pain in his eyes though. 

Percy was the one with the goofy grin and the bright eyes no matter the situation. To see the darkness threaten to take over those green eyes was painful in and of itself. 

They scooted closer to each other and Nico laid his head on Percy’s shoulder. Nico laid his hand on top of Percy’s thigh and stroked gently. 

“I’m never going to let you feel alone again, ok?” Nico glanced up quickly to check Percy’s face. 

Percy was looking down at him smiling gently. 

Before he realized what was happening, Percy was placing a small kiss against Nico’s lips and Nico was returning it pretty eagerly. 

Percy’s lips were slightly chapped, but Nico enjoyed the kiss anyways.

The pace came naturally to them, as if they had been practicing for years. It was incredibly relaxing, at least until he came to his senses. 

Nico jumped away with a sharp intake of breath. 

“Percy! What are you doing?” Percy looked slightly taken aback, but seemed to expect the outburst. 

“You’re with Jason now, how could you do that to him?”

“Nico, we have a lot to talk about ok? Jason told me to do that, it wasn’t without his knowledge.” Nico was beyond confused. 

“What do you mean he told you to do that? Why would he do that?” Percy slid closer to Nico, reaching for his face once more.

“I will explain everything I promise, but we’re just going to relax tonight ok? Do you mind if I stay here overnight?” Nico shook his head, but backed away from the warm hand on his face. 

He had no idea what was going on and his head was spinning with questions. 

“How did you get down here in the first place?” Percy raised an amused brow.

“Hazel let me in.” Damn Hazel. 

Nico’s face was burning and he needed to be alone. 

He crossed the room quickly and grabbed a change of clothes. He needed a shower and a fat blunt. 

“Give me some time, I’ll be right out.” Percy gave him a quick nod and seemed to get comfortable on his bed. 

…

After his shower, Nico felt slightly better and a little rejuvenated. He stared at himself in the mirror, stalling as long as he could before facing Percy again. 

Today has been a whirlwind of emotion and he had no idea what to think of it. 

Percy had kissed him right on the lips after being with Jason. 

He had never even imagined kissing somebody else while he was with Will. Maybe they weren’t together. But then, he didn’t want to be used as just a fuckbuddy to get over emotional damage. 

His head was still spinning, but he decided it was time to get out of the bathroom. 

He opened the door slowly and was met with quite a sight.

Percy was sitting shirtless on his bed, casually blowing smoke rings. His eyes were drooping, he’d probably been smoking the entire time Nico was gone. 

Nico sucked a breath in. Percy was hot.

“About time you finished up in there.” Percy spoke slowly and smoothly and Nico felt his face heating up. 

“I’m sorry it took so long.” Nico plucked the blunt out of his hands and took a deep hit. This was exactly what he needed. 

“Hey who said I was sharing?” Nico scoffed.

“You owe me.” Percy seemed content with that answer and gave Nico a big smile. 

Over the next few hours, Nico and Percy continued to pass the blunt back and forth and chat about anything and everything. 

Percy had opened up to Nico, mentioning how horrible he had felt the past year. 

Nico had shared his own hardships and they had both promised to be there for each other. 

Nico found a different sort of comfort with Percy than with anyone else. Their shared experiences gave them a special bond.

“Neeks can I ask you something?” Nico turned his head slowly and nodded. 

“Do you love me?” Nico scoffed.

“You think I’d let you stay here if I didn’t?”

“Not just that kind of love. Like Will Solace type of love.” At the mention of Will’s name, Nico’s heart pounded painfully. 

The love he had for Will was a type of love that can never be recreated. His heart beat for Will. His life revolved around him. 

He didn’t love Percy like that, but after tonight he felt that it could happen down the road. 

“I could.” Percy looked at him with wide eyes and quickly closed the distance between them.

For the second time today, Percy’s lips were on Nico’s. 

Their lips met in a gentle and loving way. It was sweet and comforting. 

They were breathing the same air and moving as one. It brought weird butterflies to his stomach. 

Percy’s kisses were way different than Will’s, but he enjoyed them nonetheless. 

Nico let Percy kiss him this time, giving into the relaxing feeling of making out with someone he trusted. 

Percy pulled Nico onto his lap and placed his hand behind Nico’s neck. 

Their kiss never escalated, it remained at a soft pace. It was as if they were telling each other how much they cared for each other through their lips.

Nico cradled Percy’s face and bit down softly on his lower lip before pulling back. 

His mind was still spinning with questions, but all he cared about was being close to Percy. 

Percy brought him warmth and comfort, something that no one else had been able to give him in the past year. 

“I love you,” he whispered against his mouth. Percy gulped.

“I love you too, Nico.” 

Percy’s sea green eyes stared into Nico’s dark brown ones. He felt safe in Percy’s arms. 

Nico placed another soft kiss on the corner of Percy’s mouth before rolling off of him. The weed was hitting him and he could feel himself getting drowsy. 

Percy tugged Nico close to him and whispered good night in his ear, biting on it gently. 

Nico snuggled back against him and gave into how tired he was. His breathing evened out and he began to drift into a dreamless sleep. 

…

Nico woke up to a very cute Percy drooling on his shoulder and snoring softly. It should have grossed him out, but it was endearing in a way.

Percy’s dark curls were splayed out messily, but the look most definitely suited him. 

Nico had slept amazingly well that night. He felt refreshed, which didn’t happen very often anymore. 

Nico tried to slowly untangle himself from Percy’s grasp, but Percy only pulled him closer. 

“Perce let me go I have to pee.” Percy groaned into the side of his neck and stretched softly, but made no move to let go. 

Instead, he started to suck softly on the side of Nico’s neck, biting gently. Nico shivered, enjoying it immensely. The pleasure was going straight to his dick. 

It was like Percy had already known about all of Nico’s sensitive spots. 

He wanted to stay in this moment, but he still had unanswered questions and he did not want Percy to feel his growing bulge. 

“I’m going to pee on you if you don’t let me go.” Nico said in a threateningly calm voice. 

Percy obeyed almost immediately this time with a quiet chuckle. 

“Your wish is my command Ghost King.” Nico frowned slightly. How had Percy known about that nickname?

He decided to shake it off and get up, instantly missing the warmth of being tangled up with Percy. 

“You’re answering all of my questions when I’m done.” He crossed the room and glanced back at a smirking Percy. 

Nico stuck his tongue out at him and quickly shut the door. His dick was beginning to ache and he hadn’t even been touched. It must be all the emotions whirling around in his body. 

He didn’t actually have to yes the bathroom anymore, so he just sat against the wall trying to think about saggy grandmas and girls. 

The pressure wasn’t going away. 

His mind was swimming with images of Percy going down on him and Jason’s moans.

Shit how was he going to fix this. 

His heart was racing and his mind was begging him to just reach down already. But he couldn’t do that. Percy was right behind the door!

His dick didn’t care about that however. 

He decided that it would be best to just relieve the hardness in his dick instead of trying to ignore it. 

Nico quickly slid his pants off and wrapped his cool hand around his aching cock. 

He let off a soft sigh as his hand started to pick up its pace. Sex felt so good. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled softly. He let his head rest against the wall and twisted his hand just the way he liked it. 

In the next second, his heart completely stopped. There was a soft knock on the door.

“Hey Neeks are you ok in there?” Fuck he had heard him. 

“Mhmm, yep I’m totally fine, um I’ll be right out!” He slipped up by pushing down on his tip and let out another soft moan. 

His heart skipped again as the door suddenly flew open and Percy was staring down at him with wide eyes. 

Nico scrambled to cover himself. 

“Percy!” Percy knelt down next to him.

“Fuck, don’t cover it, please.” Percy was biting his lip, his pupils were starting to dilate. 

“What are you talking about, Percy get out of here.” Nico shooed him away. 

Instead of doing as he was told, Percy knelt down next to Nico and pushed their lips together. 

It was just as sweet as their previous ones, but there was a sense of urgency behind it. 

Percy licked over Nico’s bottom lip and he instinctively opened his mouth. He didn’t know why he was giving into this, maybe it was his hormones, but he wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. 

Their tongues wrestled lovingly, but Nico gave into Percy, opening his mouth for him. Percy licked inside his mouth, rubbing his thumb over Nico’s cheek. 

Nico couldn’t help but moan softly into Percy’s mouth. He pushed Percy back against the wall and quickly straddled his lap.

Percy smelled of the ocean. It was a scent that always seemed to relax Nico’s nerves. 

It wasn’t until he felt a warm hand wrapped around his dick did he realize that he was still half naked. 

Nico’s face flashed a bright red as he muffled his moans into the side of Percy’s neck. 

Gods he was so horny, but he was also incredibly embarrassed. 

“Let me blow you.” Percy whispered into Nico’s ear, sucking and biting his ear lobe. 

Nico bit his lip and pulled back. This was a bad idea. 

“Why would you want to?” Percy furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Can’t you feel how hard I am for you?” Percy thrust his hips up against Nico’s backside. Yes, he indeed was very hard. 

Nico rubbed down against him, causing them both to groan. 

“I want to hear you make more of those pretty sounds.” Nico squeaked as Percy flipped them over. Percy’s pupils were dilated and his mouth hung open as he panted. 

Nico was breathing heavy as well, Percy was extremely gorgeous.

“Can I?” 

“Yes,” Nico breathed out. Fuck it, maybe he was ok with being used for sex to get over emotional baggage. 

Percy’s eyes sparkled and he quickly began kissing down his neck. 

The further down he went, the more Nico writhed. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, his dick was pulsing with need. 

His skin was covered with goosebumps as Percy licked around one of his sensitive nipples. He tangled his hands in Percy’s hair, pulling him closer. 

Percy ran his hands up and down Nico’s sides, making him shiver as he continued to suck and bite his around his nipples. 

Nico’s body was hot with pleasure. 

Once Percy reached his pulsing, hard dick, He licked slowly underneath and took the tip into his mouth. 

Holy fuck this feels amazing. He let out a low, strangled moan as Percy took more of him into his mouth. 

Nico couldn’t help but thrust up into Percy’s mouth, craving more warmth around his dick. 

Percy welcomed it and relaxed his throat, allowing Nico’s dick to slide farther into his mouth. 

Percy pulled back slightly, placing open mouthed kisses along the base and jerking him slowly. 

Percy looked up at Nico, lust covering his eyes. 

“You can push my head down if you want.” Nico bit his lip at the words, nodded, and slowly shut his eyes. 

Percy was way too damn sexy for his own good. 

He felt Percy’s tongue sliding up his dick again and this time he tangled his hands into those gorgeous curls and pushed down. 

He opened his eyes to study Percy and make sure he wasn’t in any sort of discomfort. 

Percy appeared to be fine, though, his lips were stretched around Nico’s pink cock and his face was completely relaxed. 

Nico tugged Percy up and pushed him down slowly, testing how far Percy could take it. He wasn’t gigantic or anything, but he was proud of his 7 inches. 

Will seemed content with it. 

Percy traced his teeth slightly against Nico’s sensitive skin, urging him to pick up the pace.

The sensations running through his body were magical. He craved more and more.

Percy then began moaning, sending vibrations through Nico’s body.

Nico arched into his mouth and pulled his head up and down as fast as he dared. 

One of Percy’s hands was placed delicately on Nico’s thigh, stroking gently. 

The other was massaging Nico’s balls gently sending jolts of pleasure through his body. He craved more. 

“Perce, touch my, my touch my…” Percy groaned loudly in response and let his unoccupied hand reach down towards Nico’s puckered hole. 

Nico was so far gone he couldn’t manage to control Percy’s head. 

Luckily he seemed to notice so Percy began bobbing his head on his own while he traced lightly over Nico’s hole. 

Nico felt the pressure building in his stomach, but he didn’t want to cum yet. He wanted to feel Percy’s fingers stretch him out. 

He felt Percy dip inside gently while he flicked his tongue against his slit. 

The familiar warmth spread through his body and he couldn’t stop it. 

His moans were loud and uncontrollable as he writhed against Percy’s touch. 

With a jumble of unintelligible words, a choked groan, and a hard thrust upwards Nico came into Percy’s mouth. 

His vision went blurry as waves and waves of pleasure hit him like a bus. His heart was pounding hard in his chest. 

He panted heavily as Percy pulled back. Calm spread throughout his body, but he was slightly embarrassed that he had cum before Percy even got to finger him. 

“I’m sorry.” He managed to breath out between gasps. Percy gave him a sheepish smile and shook his head. 

“I came in my pants.” Nico sat up slowly glancing down at the wet spot forming on the front of Percy’s boxers. Fuck that’s hot.

After catching his breath and pulling his pants back up, he attempted to stand up on his wobbly legs. 

This attempt was short lived however after he found his knees buckling underneath him. That was one hell of an orgasm. 

Percy was quick to scoop him up and pressed a loving kiss on the top of his head. 

“You don’t have to carry me you know.” He glanced shyly at Percy through his heavy lashes, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“I know that Neeks. You’re just too cute not to be close to.” Nico rolled his eyes at the cheesy line, but couldn’t hide the blush creeping up his neck. 

After Percy laid him on the bed, Nico quickly pulled him down with him.

Their lips met briefly and Nico giggled. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you make that sound.” Percy was smirking down at him.

Nico’s blush quickly returned and he pushed Percy off him, but entangled their hands.

“It’s time for you to answer some questions.” Percy nodded quickly.

“What’s going on?” Percy chuckled quietly.

“Of course that’s the first thing you ask.” Nico raised an eyebrow and squeezed his hand, urging him to answer his question. 

“Alright, alright, well it’s a long story but I’ll try my best. Jason and I have been together since he and Piper broke up. However, when you started visiting us, we soon realized that we had feelings for you.” 

Percy rolled on his side to look Nico in the eyes. Nico was taken aback by the sudden confession. He didn’t know how to respond. 

“The more we spent time together with all three of us, the stronger those feelings became. We wanted to tell you, but we didn’t want to scare you off or make you feel uncomfortable.”

“So you want me for more than just sex?” Percy’s face fell slightly at the question. 

“Of course not, why would you think that?” His thumb traced lightly over Nico’s hand.

“I’ve never seen you and Jason act like a couple, I’ve only seen you hooking up so I assumed you wanted the same with me.

“I was all over Will all the time after we got comfortable with each other.”

“We just didn’t want to freak you out. Displays of affection seemed to make you upset.” 

“So what happens now?” Percy grinned at him and sloppily kissed his cheek.

Nico stared at him and Percy stared right back. Their gazes were intense until their lips locked again. 

Nico took a sharp intake of breath through his nose. Kissing Percy gave him goosebumps. 

It made him feel like everything was actually going to be ok.

“Come back to camp,” Percy whispered in between kisses. 

“And go out with us.” Nico groaned and took Percy’s bottom lip between his teeth. 

Going out with Percy and Jason seemed like something so unattainable. 

A year ago, he couldn’t imagine wanting to be in a relationship with anyone besides Will. the thought was insanely painful even. 

But he was pretty indifferent to the idea now. 

Maybe he could be happy with other guys in his life. 

“Ok.” He whispered back. 

Percy’s eyes lit up at the response and he wrapped Nico into a tight hug.

“Do you want me to help you pack?” Nico shook his head. 

“I need some time with Hazel. Sentimental reasons.” Percy nodded as he stood up.

“I’ll leave you two alone then, I hope to see you soon Nico.” He placed a final kiss on Nico’s lips and spun around with a goofy grin. 

He waved quickly before closing the door behind him. 

Gods, what was he getting into?

… 

When Nico had told his little family about wanting to move back, he was met with overwhelming support. His family told him that no matter what, he was welcome back if he wanted to return, but they were very proud of him for taking the next step. 

His last night in the underworld was a little bittersweet. 

Hazel stood by his side, helping him pack up a few necessities for his cabin. She wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled up at him.

“I’m so happy for you Neeks, but I’m going to miss you so much.” He smiled at her, one of his rare, genuine smiles. 

“I’m only a shadow travel away, don’t worry.”

“I know you are, but I won’t be able to live with you like the past 8 months. I saw you every day, now I’m not going to see you for months at a time!” He frowned and bit his lip.

“Let’s make a promise that we’ll see each other at least twice a month. No excuses.” Hazel wrapped him up in a strong hug after placing the last object, his toothpaste, into his bag. 

“No excuses.” She slowly let go of Nico and handed him his bag. It was time to say the last goodbyes. 

After Nico had said goodbye to his father, Persephone, and of course Zerberus, he made his way back to his room for the last night. 

He hadn’t really had any time to process what was going on. As soon as he had left Will he was bombarded with Percy Jackson. 

This had been his first moment of peace since before he saw Will. 

Now that he was alone, his feelings had a chance to surface. He was overwhelmed. 

So much was happening at the same time and he didn’t know how to cope. 

He tapped his foot repeatedly, thoughts swirling through his mind. 

He had to do this, he had to move on. 

Moving to camp would allow him to escape the darkness surrounding him. 

It was about time he started training with campers again instead of soldiers and Hazel. 

He wondered what it would be like between him and Jason when he got to camp. He wasn’t nervous about being around Percy, but he had never seen Jason in that way before. 

What if getting into a relationship only ruined what they already had?

What if he joined their relationship and they realized they were better off without him?

Fuck this was getting way too complicated. Maybe he should just call Percy.

He walked over to his discarded jacket and pulled out his IM device. He flipped it open and was met with a beautiful rainbow. 

He threw a drachma in, begged Iris to accept his offering and asked to speak to Percy Jackson. 

Luckily, Percy was alone in his cabin reading what appeared to be an Aquaman comic book. 

He probably wasn’t reading it, though, just looking at the pictures. Nico cleared his throat.

“Hey Perce.” Percy jumped slightly but grinned at Nico nonetheless. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you in my cabin?” Cheeky as always.

“I’m scared.” It was a vague answer, but he hoped Percy would understand what he was trying to get across. 

“Scared about moving back or scared about seeing Jason? If it’s the latter you might wanna prepare yourself, he’s in my shower.” Nico stiffened and bit his lip. 

“Maybe this was a bad idea.” He went to wave goodbye and slip his device off, but Percy yelled,

“No wait, he just went in you have a good 10-15 minutes before he comes out.” Nico’s hand stopped moving. 

“I’m scared that this is not going to work out. I can’t handle that again.” Percy nodded.

“I wish I could grab your hand. But, we’ve all lost our supposed soul mates haven’t we?” Nico nodded slowly.

“So none of us are willing to lose another relationship. We’ll fight for this to work I promise.” Nico bit his lip. 

“But what if he just thinks he wants me now, but changes his mind? I’m not the world’s best at relationships you know.” 

“Stop overthinking, he’s been gushing about you for months now. Plus, being someone’s best friend is basically the same thing as being their boyfriend.” 

“I suppose in a way.” Jason had seen the vulnerable side of Nico that he would never dare to show anyone else. 

Nico could feel a little bit of his nerves go away. At least he knew Percy would fight for it to work. 

“Don’t doubt him, Neeks. He’ll surprise you. Now get going, I heard the water shut off.” Nico gave him a quick goodbye and flipped his device off. 

He heard Jason asking who Percy was talking to, but he couldn’t hear Percy’s response. 

Nico decided that he needed to get his shit together and stop freaking out. 

He was going to get up in the morning, grab his bags, and get the fuck out of here. 

He climbed under his satin sheets and took a deep breath. 

This was his last night here, thank the gods. 

… 

He did as he told himself he would do, at least, most of it. He got up that morning and grabbed his bags, but was now stuck staring at the wall. 

Just reach for the shadows, come on. Get this over with. 

But the shadows weren’t pulling him in. Part of that was because Nico wasn’t really asking them to. 

His bags began to feel heavy in his hands, but he knew if he put them down he wouldn’t pick them back up. 

Not for a while at least. 

So he gripped onto his bags and forced his mind to clear. He was doing this. 

He reached towards the shadows, demanding them to take him to camp. 

This time, the familiar coolness wrapped around him and he began his journey. 

The darkness cleared quickly, revealing the Hades Cabin. He dropped roughly onto his feet, cursing quietly.

When he turned around he was met with quite an adorable sight. 

There was a banner reading “Welcome Home Neeks!” in terrible handwriting. Black balloons were floating around his ceiling. 

On his bed laid a box with shiny silver wrapping paper and a big red bow. What on earth did they get him?

He crossed the room quickly, grabbing the present and tearing the wrapping paper off. 

Inside was a wooden box with a latch. There were carvings on the top of Percy, Jason, and Nico’s godly symbols. Nico’s was a skull, Jason’s was lightening, and Percy’s was a trident. 

It was beautiful.

Nico traced his fingers over the top, mesmerized by the intricate details. His fingers landed on the gold latch and he opened it slowly. 

Inside was a simple black bracelet with a black gem in the center. It appeared to be obsidian. 

Underneath the bracelet was a card. It read, 

Dear Neeks, 

We are so happy that you decided to come back to camp. 

This is a little gift from both of us to symbolize our unbreakable bond. 

Mine is a sapphire for the ocean, Jason’s is a diamond for lightening, and yours is a black agate stone. 

I hope you like it! Think of it as a promise to each other. 

Whenever you’re ready come stop by either of our cabins, we’re bound to be in one of them. If not we’re probably training. 

We can’t wait to see you, love you neeks!

Loveeee,

Percy and Jason <3<3

It was adorable and made Nico’s heart flutter. They were such dorks. 

He definitely was not expecting any of this when he got here and it definitely helped calm him down. 

He had made the right decision to come back, this was going to be good for him. 

Before going to find those two, Nico decided to unpack his bag and smoke a blunt. 

It wasn’t going to take too long as he didn’t own many clothes, but he’d rather do it now than get distracted and never do it. 

The first thing he reached for was his earbuds and he immediately put on his favorite playlist. 

Listening to music always took over his mind and he tended to get work done much quicker than he typically would. 

In the middle of packing his closet with dark shirts, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. 

He jumped up and reached for his sword, which obviously wasn’t there. 

He spun around, yanking his earbuds out in the process. He was met with the gorgeous sky blue eyes of Jason Grace.

“Hello gorgeous.” Jason was grinning at him. 

“How did you know I was here?” There were butterflies in Nico’s stomach. Jason was standing so close.

“Lucky guess.” Jason lifted Nico’s chin up slowly and pressed his lips against Nico’s.

Nico gasped, his eyes wide for a moment, but he relaxed soon after. 

Jason’s kisses were much different than Percy’s, but Nico enjoyed it just as much. 

His lips were soft and hesitant, almost as if he thought Nico would push him away. Nico didn’t and wouldn’t.

The best part of this situation was that it erased all doubts that Jason didn’t have any feelings for him. 

And Nico definitely had some strong feelings for Jason. 

They continued to make out, slowly and passionately. 

Nico had his arms wrapped around Jason’s neck and Jason was cradling his face, delicately tracing over his jaw. 

When they pulled apart they were panting slightly and smiling at each other. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.” Nico pulled back to look properly at Jason. 

“That was amazing.” The blush was creeping onto his face but he didn’t care. He was excited. 

Jason grabbed Nico’s wrist and brought it up to his face, inspecting the bracelet. He had a cute grin on his face.

“Do you like it? I thought you would, you don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to.” Jason seemed nervous. 

Nico held up a finger to Jason’s lips. 

“I love it, thank you so much.” Jason grinned down at him. 

“Do you need any help unpacking?” Nico smirked.

“I’m almost done, no worries. You can keep me company though, maybe give me another one of those kisses.” Jason’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. It was quite adorable. 

Nico pushed Jason down onto the edge of his bed and got back to work .

He made sure to put on a show, swaying his hips as he walked and dropping things only to bend down slowly, showing off his ass for Jason. 

He could hear the intakes of breath every so often. He was pleased with himself. 

He finished putting his clothes away and slowly trailed over to where Jason was sitting with wide eyes. 

Nico climbed into his lap, letting his fingers stroke through Jason’s hair. 

“I saw you watching me,” Nico bit his lip, “did you like what you saw?” Jason nodded slowly. 

Nico brought their lips together, sucking on his bottom lip. Jason gave a contented sigh and relaxed into Nico’s touch. 

Nico grabbed Jason’s hand and brought it down to his ass. 

Jason pulled back slightly, looking up at Nico hesitantly. 

He gave a tentative squeeze and Nico made sure to moan encouragingly.

“Percy was right, you are irresistible.” Huh, so Percy had told him about their night together. 

“Do I turn you on?” Nico looked down at Jason with wide, innocent eyes knowing it would drive him crazy. 

“Yes.” He breathed out. Good.

Nico rocked his ups onto Jason, teasing him slightly. He attached his lips onto Jason’s neck, sucking and biting to leave his mark. 

He knew Jason had a sensitive neck and he didn’t feel bad in the slightest to take advantage of it. 

Jason moaned loudly for him, rocking his erection up into Nico’s ass. He was big, Nico could tell. 

But now was not the time for Nico to fully find out. Nico pulled back and climbed off of Jason’s lap. 

Jason groaned at the loss of contact. 

“Let’s go find Percy.” Nico smirked back at Jason, who was pouting.

“Only if you kiss me again.” Jason was met with a chuckle.

Nico had never really noticed the romantic side of Jason. It was very endearing. 

He seated himself back onto Jason’s lap, immediately feeling Jason’s hard on pressed against his ass. 

He cupped Jason’s face and connected their lips once again. 

Jason let out a soft moan, licking over Nico’s bottom lip. Nico let Jason in, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of their tongues intertwining. 

Jason began to suck on Nico’s tongue, eliciting a soft moan that Nico couldn’t control.

The sloppier their kiss got, the more Nico enjoyed it. 

Nico ran his fingers through Jason’s hair, pulling gently to deepen their kiss. But he still wanted to see Percy. 

He was craving one of his hugs. 

So Nico pulled back yet again, lips swollen and eyes glazed slightly. 

“Jace, fuck.” Jason responded by biting down on Nico’s lower lip. 

“Let’s go see Percy.” 

Nico chewed on his bottom lip as he got off of Jason again, a blush growing on his cheeks. His pants had become unbearably tight. 

Jason pinched his cheek.

“You’re adorable when you’re turned on.” That earned him a solid punch on his arm.

“Let’s go.” Nico strutted in front of Jason, throwing the door open and heading towards the Poseidon cabin. 

Nico was relieved when the fresh air hit his skin. The sun was bright that day, not a cloud in the sky. 

As soon as Jason caught up to him, he intertwined their hands. Nico glanced up at him quickly and was met with a giant grin. 

Nico felt a sense of calm wash over him as he was walking closely next to Jason. 

There was a nagging in the back of his head, a fear that he would lose this too. But he tried to stay in the moment. 

He squeezed Jason’s hand, craving touch to keep him grounded. Jason took this as an invitation to wrap his arm loosely around Nico’s shoulders. 

Jason wore a goofy grin as they walked together. Nico was proud to be the one he was holding onto. 

Once they had arrived at Percy’s cabin, Jason fished out a key from his back pocket.

“We made copies of our keys for situations like these. We wouldn’t want to wake the other if not necessary.” 

Nico nodded and squeezed Jason’s ass as the door was thrown open. Jason shot him a surprised look but didn’t comment on it. 

Percy was in the shower when they walked in, so they got themselves comfortable on Percy’s bed. 

They shared small kisses every so often, but remained pretty quiet until Percy walked out in nothing but a small towel. 

“The Ghost King has finally arrived.” He smirked. “And you both seem to be sporting matching boners.” Nico’s face flushed at the realization and he pulled his knees to his chest. 

“No need to be embarrassed, cutie, nothing I haven’t seen before.” Percy waved him off and walked across the room to his dresser. 

He let the towel drop onto the floor, showing off his perky ass. Nico and Jason both took sharp intakes of breath. 

Percy was stunning. 

“Liking the view my beauties?” Jason groaned in response. 

“Too bad I have to put my clothes back on.” He grinned at both of them while slipping on a dark blue tank and some tight jeans. 

Nico crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Percy’s waist. 

“It’s good to see you Neeks.” Nico breathed Percy’s scent deeply. 

“It’s good to see you too Perce.” 

“Let’s take a walk to the beach shall we?” They all nodded in agreement and got ready to go. 

Jason grabbed Percy’s hand and Percy grabbed Nico’s. It was a weird situation, but Nico was sure they’d make it work. 

They walked down to the beach in silence, simply enjoying each other’s presence, until Jason scooped Nico up onto his back. 

Nico shrieked in response, giggling as he ruffled through Jason’s hair.

“Why on earth did you do that?” Jason bit his lip. 

“You looked so cute I wanted to be closer to you.” Nico smiled back at him and kissed the top of his head. 

“You’re nothing but romantic mush are you?” Percy laughed at the comment.

“I can confirm.” Jason glared playfully at Percy.

“Way to give me up you dork.” They all laughed at each other while Percy laid down the blanket and Jason set Nico down on his feet. 

“As you might now this is my favorite part of camp. Jason and I try to come out here every afternoon, I hope you love it just as much as us.”

Nico stood on his toes to kiss Percy’s cheek.

“Thank you for taking me with you guys.” Jason and Percy got comfortable on opposite sides of the blanket, leaving space for Nico in the center. 

He crawled in between them and cozied up to their warmth. 

“Percy and I are really glad that you’re back Nico. We’ve missed you so much.” Jason stroked Nico's chest softly. 

“He’s right. Now that we’re together everything is going to be perfect.” Nico bit his lip. He really hoped so, but he didn’t want to be unprepared for another loss. 

“I’m glad to be out of there, it was starting to get depressing.” Percy turned his face and pressed their lips together. 

“Be ours.” Jason’s hand went lower, tucking his fingers under Nico’s waistband. 

He whispered into Nico’s ear. 

“Please, be our boyfriend.” Nico shivered. He wanted to say yes so badly. He wanted to let himself be happy. 

But he was terrified of getting hurt again. The pain of losing Will was something he would never survive again. 

However, he promised himself and Will that he wouldn’t hold back with his feelings. He deserved to be happy. 

“Yes.” He spit it out before he could overthink his response. It was simple, but it was met with great enthusiasm. 

Percy was now straddling his hips, kissing him deeply while Jason was nibbling on his ear, fingers still tucked under his waistband. 

Percy was grinding down on Nico, letting out soft moans. 

“Thank the gods.” Jason whispered. 

They continued to shower Nico in kisses, whispering how happy they were in his ears. 

They only pulled back once they deemed his face red enough. 

Nico was pleasantly surprised at their reactions and found himself tearing up.

Jason of course jumped in first. 

“What’s wrong, did we upset you?” Nico shook his head quickly. 

“I’m happy.” 

Percy quickly kissed his tears away and laid back down on the blanket. 

“That’s all we want, we just want each other to be happy.” Nico nodded and snuggled closer to his new boyfriends. 

For the rest of the afternoon, they cuddled, watched the clouds, and chatted about nothing in particular. It had been the most relaxed and romantic evening Nico had had in a while. 

Nico found that he really liked being close to Jason and Percy. It used to make him extremely uncomfortable but he found the soft touches made him feel safer. 

It was also nice to just be able to talk to them. They listened to whatever crazy shit he had to say.

After a couple hours, their innocent touches began to have more meaning. 

Percy’s hand was underneath Nico’s shirt, brushing over his nipples every so often. Jason’s hand was on his thigh, slowly inching his way upwards. 

Nico was trembling by the time Jason reached anywhere close to his member. 

“I think it’s time we head back to Percy’s cabin.” Jason nearly growled. Percy jumped up, nodding wildly in agreement. 

Jason scooped Nico up again, carrying him on his back while Percy shook the sand out of the blanket and folded it up. 

…

Upon reaching Percy’s cabin, Jason had Nico pressed up against the wall within seconds. 

Their lips were crashing against each other, hands holding onto anything they could reach. 

“Don’t forget about me.” Percy fake pouted. 

They separated briefly, giggling, trying to catch their breaths. They looked back at Percy and were met with quite a perfect sight. 

Percy was naked, posing on his bed.

“Fuck baby. I could never get used to seeing you like that.” Jason breathed out. 

Nico grunted in agreement. Jason quickly tore his shirt off, Nico following his lead. 

He wrapped his legs around Jason’s waist and he carried them both to the bed. 

Once Nico was set down, he attached himself to Percy’s neck while Jason claimed his lips.

He was so hard it was getting painful. 

He wasn’t alone, though. Percy was hard as well, his dick dripping precome onto his stomach. 

Nico decided to make himself useful and wrapped his hand teasingly around Percy’s dick. 

He was rewarded with a beautiful moan that escaped Jason and Percy’s heated kiss. 

Nico pulled back to look at the two handsome guys next to him, stroking Percy’s dick casually. 

They were so in tune with each other, he hoped that he would be like that soon. It made him a little self conscious, but he decided to shake it off. Now wasn’t the time. 

Jason seemed to sense his newfound hesitancy and pulled back from Percy, staring into Nico’s eyes.

“Are you ok?” Nico widened his eyes a little, nodding his head quickly.

Jason moved to cup his face.

“You have to be vocal with us, we don’t know your limits.”

“I will.” Nico quickly pressed his lips against Jason’s to end the conversation. 

Nico couldn’t help but let out a soft moan when he felt Percy attach his lips to the side of his neck. 

He loved the attention he was getting, it was addicting. 

Jason let his hands wander, tracing over Nico’s six pack and softly pinching his nipples. 

It was driving Nico crazy. 

Percy trailed his lips lower, circling his tongue over Nico’s sensitive nubs. 

By now he was covered in goosebumps, arching into their touches, craving more friction. 

Jason had made his way down to Nico’s groin, kissing and licking his hip bone. His hands were tracing over the bulge in Nico’s jeans. 

Nico was thrusting up against Jason, his body was begging for more friction. 

Jason smirked up at him while he undid Nico’s pants. 

He lifted his hips for easier access while Jason quickly pulled off his jeans and his boxers underneath. 

Nico groaned loudly as the cold air hit his achingly hard member. Jason jerked it a few times, enjoying the view beneath him. 

He quickly licked a stripe underneath Nico’s dick and took the tip into his mouth. 

Nico must be in Elysium. 

His eyes fluttered shut as Jaosn took more of him into his mouth. He found one hand had tangled itself in Percy’s hair and the other was gripping the sheets underneath him. 

His mouth hung open, moans rolling out freely. He couldn’t control them, he was feeling too good. 

He was also beginning to feel incredibly guilty. 

Percy and Jason were making him feel so incredible, but he was doing nothing for them. 

In a desperate attempt to change that, he gripped into Percy and pulled him up to his mouth. 

“Let me suck you.” he choked out between pants. Percy bit his lip and raised his eyebrow teasingly. 

“Why don’t you just let us please you?” Nico was displeased. 

“Please,” he begged, “I want to taste you so bad.” Percy’s eyes glazed over and he rushed to please his new boyfriend. 

Percy’s dick was so beautiful and tasted so good. 

Percy placed his aching member into Nico’s open and pretty mouth. Nico sucked hard, deciding not to tease him at all. 

Percy groaned softly, thrusting into Nico’s mouth. Luckily for Percy, Nico was extremely good at deepthroating. 

Jason continued to suck hard on Nico’s dick, making him moan. 

Percy enjoyed it, Nico’s moans sent vibrations through his dick. It felt amazing. 

Nico loved getting his throat fucked, it made him feel so full. He felt a loss, however, when Jason let go of his dick. 

“Percy prep him.” He ordered, his voice rough and scratchy. 

“I want to test this mouth out for myself.” Nico moaned at his words, opening his mouth wide for Jason to use. 

Jason grabbed his chin roughly and pressed a messy kiss against his lips. 

When he pulled back, Nico took the chance to really appreciate Jason’s body. 

His dick was slightly larger than Percy’s. It was beautiful. 

Nico flinched slightly as he felt a cold finger circle his hole. He bit his lip in anticipation, he loved being stretched out. 

He flipped himself over on his hands and knees, making his job and Percy’s much easier. 

To distract himself from the initial discomfort, he took Jason’s tip into his mouth. 

He ran his tongue over the slit, drawing out sweet noises from Jason. 

It was his turn to moan when Percy inserted his first finger. The stretch felt incredible. 

Jason tangled his hands into Nico’s black curls and pushed his dick farther into Nico’s mouth. 

Nico relaxed his jaw and opened his mouth as wide as he could to allow for Jason to fuck his mouth. 

Jason was gentle at first, only thrusting half way before quickly pulling out, making sure Nico could breathe. 

But Nico didn’t want him to be careful. On the next slow thrust, Nico dipped his head forward, quickly taking the rest of Jason into his mouth. 

He was met with a delicious moan. 

“Fuck Neeks, you’re so good with your mouth.” Nico loved it when Jason swore. 

Jason began to thrust harder into Nico’s mouth as Nico rocked back onto the fingers behind him. 

Percy was onto his third finger now, curling slightly to aim for his prostate. 

The second he hit it Nico’s eyes rolled back and he moaned loudly onto Jason’s dick. 

Pleasure was running through his body and he could feel the pressure building in his gut. 

He pulled off of Jason quickly. 

“I’m… I’m gonna cum.” Jason grinned down at him. 

“Do you want us to finish you off beautiful? Or do you want to go a little further?” Nico’s eyes glazed over. 

“F...further please.” He was a trembling mess with Percy’s fingers pumping in and out of him and he wanted nothing more than to be filled in both ends. 

Jason grabbed a condom from underneath Percy’s pillow. Nico raised an eyebrow in question. 

“It’s for emergencies.” Jason answered with a wink.

Jason handed the condom to Percy but Percy shook his head. 

“I’ve already had him, you can have a go.” Jason’s eyes lit up and he scrambled to switch places with him. 

Percy pulled his fingers out and Nico gave a slight whimper at the loss of touch. He was craving it so badly. 

But Percy calmed him, stroking over his cheek with his thumb. 

Jason rolled the condom on, quickly grabbing the lube Percy had used earlier. 

“Is this ok Nico?” Nico nodded his head wildly letting out an incomprehensible sound. He found it endearing that Jason was being hesitant with him. 

Percy continued to stroke Nico's cheeks and hair while Jason began to enter him slowly. 

Nico’s eyes fell shut again as he felt his rim stretch over Jason. 

He was the biggest Nico had ever taken, and it felt damn good. 

It burned of course, but Nico found he loved the feeling. 

Jason gripped Nico’s hips hard, pushing slowly as to not hurt him. 

Nico wanted more, however, and rocked back slipping more of Jason inside. 

“Fuck, fuck you’re so tight baby.” Jason began to close his eyes as he bottomed out. 

Nico was completely full and he had never been more satisfied. 

“You’re so pretty like this Nico.” Percy pressed soft kisses against his forehead.

Nico looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes before whispering, 

“Move.” Jason didn’t hesitate, immediately pulling back to his tip and sliding back inside. 

They both groaned loudly. Jason bent over Nico’s back, whispering praise into his ear. It made Nico shiver and push back against him. 

“Faster, please, harder.” Jason wasn’t one to disappoint, beginning to hit Nico’s prostate dead on every time. He wasn’t going to last very long. 

Nico was being fucked so well he momentarily forgot about the leaking cock pointing towards him. 

“Wanna suck,” he panted. Percy chuckled at him.

“Just focus on Jace goofy.” Instead of responding, Nico grabbed his dick and guided it towards his mouth. 

It was going to be sloppy, but he was going to make Percy feel good. 

Jaosn continued to pound into him, gripping Nico’s hips harder, definitely leaving bruises. 

His pace was making Nico see stars, but he was still focused enough to make Percy cum. 

He took one of Percy’s hands and tangled it into his hair, silently asking him to do the work. 

Percy slowly pushed his dick into Nico’s bouncy mouth, appreciating the sight underneath him. 

Nico’s hair was a mess, his cheeks were flushed and drool was dripping out of his mouth. Damn he was sexy. 

Percy began to slide further into Nico’s mouth, thrusting softly to let Nico get used to the feeling. 

He watched intently, making sure Nico wasn’t in any pain, but he seemed to be completely blissed out. 

Percy took that as the ok to continue thrusting into his mouth, picking up his pace. He definitely wasn’t going to last much longer. 

Nico began to feel the familiar heat building in his stomach. He tried to push it down, wanting to drag this moment out for as long as possible, but he couldn’t keep fighting it. 

He needed to cum. 

“Jason, I can’t…” He managed, Jason nodded his head in response. They were both panting, sweat glistening all over their body. 

The more Percy and Jason thrusted into him, the closer Nico got.

Jason wrapped his hand around Nico’s dick, pumping in time with his thrusts. 

Mere seconds later, Nico let out a wail through his teeth, cum spraying onto his chest and the sheets beneath him. 

He clenched down onto Jason, his orgasm momentarily blinding him. 

He heard Jason moan faintly in the background, thrusting a few more times before releasing into the condom. 

Nico was so out of it he had completely let go of Percy. He slumped down onto the sheets, smearing his cum everywhere. 

Jason pulled out slowly, tying his condom off and throwing it near the trash can. 

Nico was panting, still oblivious to his surroundings, but coming back slightly. 

Jason was jerking Percy off now, and Percy finished quickly after with a choked moan. 

They both grinned at each other and turned towards Nico. 

Nico was so blissed out he didn’t think life could get any better. His boyfriends placed matching kisses to his cheeks and got up.

“Where you going?” Nico mumbled out. Percy rushed back to kiss him again.

“Just getting a towel, be right back.” Nico was satisfied with the response and slowly lifted himself out of the mess he had made. 

His body was spent, but they had to change the sheets before getting comfortable. 

Jason lifted Nico onto the other side of the bed, dragging a warm washcloth across his chest, placing gentle kisses onto the hickeys littering his neck and collarbone. 

Percy stripped the sheets as Jason cleaned everyone up. 

Nico attempted to stand and help, but found his legs were shaking too badly to be trusted. 

Jason immediately scooped him up again and snuggled him closer, kissing his forehead. 

Once Percy was done, Jason laid Nico in the middle of the bed. 

Nico’s mind was pleasantly clear, apart from one thing. Love. 

Nico felt love coursing through his body. 

As Percy and Jason wrapped him in a fluffy blanket and laid down on each side of Nico he could think of nothing but the love he had for these two guys. 

Jason wrapped his arms tightly around Nico whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

Nico’s head began to grow foggy the drowsier he became. 

He drifted off to sleep surrounded by warmth. 

For the first time in over a year, Nico felt safe. He felt like maybe he could have a future. 

Maybe life wasn’t going to be so bad after all. 

The End

And here we go! It’s over, phew. Please leave me some reviews and tell me how you liked it! If you find any mistakes or have any suggestions feel free to reach out, I’d love to hear. Thank you for reading my work, I hope you enjoyed it.

Let me know if you want me to continue! Love you all!!

~Mary


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set 6 months after the first chapter. The guys are going through a tough time, but do not fear! I'm a sucker for happy endings. This chapter is mostly set in Camp Jupiter.

Here’s chapter two!! It’s set 6 months after the previous chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.

This is a hefty chapter emotions wise, but do not fear. I’m a sucker for happy endings. 

Leave a comment if you want to see another chapter, or if you have any criticism!

Chapter 2

Life seemed to be going pretty well for Nico. After all this time, he felt that he was in an ok sort of place. 

Being with two guys at once, while crazy to some, was actually pretty comforting. Nico got double the attention and double the love.  
After all that he had been through, it really made him feel supported in all aspects. 

Campers certainly had mixed feelings about the throuple, but Nico learned to ignore the strange stares while he was out in public. 

One morning Nico woke up earlier than normal. The sun was barely rising, but he found he was already wide awake. He had a lot on his mind.

He quickly stretched his arms over his head and relaxed back against the sleeping form of one of his boyfriends, Percy. 

Jason was currently at Camp Jupiter. Reyna said it had been urgent, so Nico and Percy had given him matching kisses and sent him on his way. 

He promised to call every day, as many times as he could. 

Laying there with Percy’s arm wrapped around him was one of the best feelings in the world. He was even able to overlook the small puddle of drool collecting on his pillow. 

Percy was quite endearing. 

Nico seemed to have woken Percy up, for in the next second Percy was snuggling his face into the crook of Nico’s neck.

Percy took a deep breathe in and held Nico tighter, a feeling that Nico had found he loved. Percy did it every time he woke up. 

Nico slowly flipped around and placed a hand on Percy’s cheek. 

“Good morning, tesoro mio.” Nico whispered gently. 

He was met with a goofy smile and tired looking eyes.

“Why are we awake so early Neeks?” Percy’s voice was laced with sleep, his eyes still glossy. Nico smiled softly.

“I’m sorry I woke you, I just couldn’t get back to sleep.” Percy’s eyebrows furrowed slightly and he pulled Nico closer to his chest.

“What’s wrong?” Nico pressed a soft kiss onto his lover's lips. Nico could be quite the romantic, he just never showed it out in public. 

“I just had a lot of thoughts racing through my mind, no worries.” Percy stared into his eyes and pulled him onto his lap. 

Nico might’ve let it slip that he liked to have important conversations like this when he, without thinking, climbed onto Jason’s lap to have a conversation. Luckily for him both Percy and Jason loved it. 

“What kind of thoughts?” Nico cocked his head to the side and bit his lip. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure what the main thing was that had him so distracted, there was a lot going on inside his head. 

“You worry about me too much.” Percy pinched his cheek playfully.

“Tell me what’s going on.” Nico sighed and decided to blurt out the obvious.

“I’m worried about Jay. He hasn’t called us in three days, he always calls.” Percy cradled his face gently, never breaking eye contact.

“I’m worried about him too, but he’s tough you know. I’m sure everything is ok.” Nico nodded, looking off to the side. 

“He always wakes up early, so I think I kind of expected him to be up when I opened my eyes this morning.” Percy nodded, still listening intently.

“He wakes up way too early for his own good. No wonder he gets crabby before dinner.” Nico smirked picturing Jason pouting during training begging to go to dinner early. Percy continued,

“When you’re ready to talk about what’s really bothering you, I’ll be here waiting.” And with that he slid Nico off his lap and started towards the bathroom.

Percy always had a way of knowing exactly what Nico was thinking, it scared him sometimes. 

Nico didn't even realize he had made it seem like there was something more. He trailed his eyes over his boyfriend, still a little in shock.

“What are you staring at, handsome?” Nico brought his eyes back up to Percy’s face and furrowed his brow. He wasn’t sure what to say. 

After months of not speaking, he still found moments where he couldn’t quite find the words. Luckily for him, both Percy and Jason understood and knew not to push. 

Percy walked back across the room and cradled Nico’s face. 

“I love you.” he said simply and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. Even something as simple as that could completely change Nico’s day. 

Nico wasn’t sure what he did to deserve such an amazing guy in his life, but he routinely thanked all the gods, especially Aphrodite. 

After he heard the shower turn on he decided to listen to some music. The thoughts that were plaguing his mind were making him too distracted to function and his music always seemed to do the trick. 

As the familiar melodies filled his ears, he decided to face what he was feeling head on. For starters, he was really missing Will. 

It had been roughly a year and a half since he had died and frankly, Nico still wished there was something he could do to get him back. 

Don’t get him wrong, he was very happy with his two guys, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want Will in his life. 

Will was a fantastic friend for much longer than they had been together. He forced Nico out of his box and changed his life. 

As his eyes began to tear up he figured it was time to stop thinking about Will and shifted his focus to Jason and Hazel.

Hazel called roughly three times a week on average. She never missed a call, but as soon as Jason had arrived she stopped calling. And soon after, he stopped calling. 

He knew worrying over it wouldn’t change anything, but he couldn’t help himself. His sister and boyfriend were two of the most important people in his life, not including Percy. 

He sniffled slightly and decided to go through an album that they had made together during their first six months of dating. 

Nico, of course, was always hesitant to have his photo taken, but being able to look back at old memories was extremely comforting. 

As Nico flipped through the pages, he felt a mix of giddiness and sadness. There were so many photos that made his heart swell, but it made him miss Jason more. 

As Nico came across his favorite photo, Jason and Percy placing kisses on both of Nico’s cheeks, he sighed and put the album aside. It was about time Nico went to check on Camp Jupiter. 

Percy was taking ages in the shower, as usual, so Nico decided to join him. That way they could get to Jason faster. 

He placed a soft knock on the door and made his way inside. To his surprise he heard Percy sniffling. 

“Hey Neeks.” Percy sounded congested, like he’d been crying for a while. 

Nico didn’t respond, instead stripping down and hurrying into the shower. Percy’s eyes were red and slightly swollen. He had a sad smile on his face. 

Nico frowned and wrapped Percy into his arms. 

“I’ve got your back.” Nico whispered. He stroked up and down Percy’s back soothingly and held him tight as he let his sobs out. 

Nico learned that it’s never good to try and hold sobs back, it never ended well and it felt much better to let it all out. 

As Nico continued to help Percy calm down, the sobs began to lessen into sniffles and stray tears. 

Nico pulled back slightly and smiled up at his boyfriend. He didn’t smile as often as Percy and Jason wanted him too, but the times that he did he really meant it. 

Percy smiled back weakly. No words were shared, but it was a comforting silence as they both listened to the water rushing down the drain. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Nico asked gently.

Percy buried his face in his hands and grabbed the shampoo for Nico. 

“Jason…” Percy started, but couldn’t seem to finish. It was enough for Nico though. Percy moved on to soap up Nico’s hair. He noticed Percy always enjoyed having his hands on Nico when he was upset, so he let him. 

As Percy continued to massage Nico’s head, Nico found the thoughts previously plaguing him seemingly disappeared. 

The only thing he could focus on was Percy and the way Percy looked at him. He looked at Nico like Nico was his entire world and it made Nico’s cold heart melt. 

Jason had been gone for about a week now and Percy and Nico had not hooked up once. They kissed all the time, scratch that, most of the time, but they hadn’t gone much further than that. 

It wasn’t like they felt bad without involving Jason, they just hadn’t been in the mood. 

But with Percy looking at him like that, Nico couldn’t exactly help it. He was still a hormone raging teen after all. 

Percy chuckled at him after realizing Nico’s growing problem. Nico bit his lip and felt his face begin to heat up. He was always embarrassed being naked in front of Percy, but Percy never gave him enough time to get in his head about it. 

As soon as he began blushing, Percy had pressed his lips to Nico’s, effectively ending Nico’s thoughts. 

Nico inhaled sharply through his nose and wrapped his arms around Percy’s neck. Their lips fit perfectly together, almost like puzzle pieces. 

Percy pressed Nico against the back wall of the shower and began to slowly kiss down to Nico’s jaw. 

Nico absolutely loved being marked by his boyfriends. Something about showing others that he was theirs made him proud. 

It also made him proud that both Percy and Jason wanted others to see that Nico was theirs. 

A part of Nico felt slightly guilty that he got to indulge in his own sexual fantasies while Jason was all alone, but the only thing he could think about was how good it felt to have Percy’s body pressed against his. 

Touch used to make him so incredibly uncomfortable. His skin would crawl, his stomach would turn, and his heart would race. But now, touch is something he craved.

Every time Percy or Jason brushed against him, his body instinctively got closer. 

Percy’s fingertips were running over Nico’s sides softly, his lips were dragging across Nico’s warm skin. 

Nico was letting off soft moans, thoroughly enjoying everything Percy was doing. But this wasn’t just about Nico, Percy was having a rough morning too.

Nico gently pushed Percy back and was met with confused looking eyes, but he placed a kiss onto Percy’s lips and kept pushing until he was against the wall. 

It was Nico’s turn to make Percy’s head spin.

Nico bit down gently on Percy’s favorite spot, the small spot where his ear meets his neck. It always made him fall apart. 

As Nico continued to suck and bite down, Percy tangled his hands into Nico’s hair and tugged gently, moaning Nico’s name softly. 

“Neeks, gods.” He loved the way Percy said his name. It was like a drug. 

Nico moved down slowly to ravish Percy’s nipples. As he swirled his tongue and gently tugged on the sensitive nubs, Percy began to squirm more and more.

“Please,” Percy begged. 

“Please what?” Nico teased. Percy bit his lip and rested his head against the wall as Nico dropped to his knees, tracing his tongue over Percy’s abs as he went. 

Nico liked to tease, but never too much. He always wanted to give his boyfriends whatever they asked for. 

Nico wrapped his hand around Percy’s dick and was met with a delicious hiss, Percy was hot and throbbing, it had been a while since his last orgasm. 

He stroked slowly, staring into Percy’s eyes. 

“P… please, Neeks.” Percy tugged on Nico’s hair and guided his mouth closer to his tip. 

Being the amazing boyfriend Nico was, he sucked the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue. One thing Nico learned during these past six months was that Percy loved getting his dick sucked. 

And, he especially loved getting fingered at the same time. Nico was always the bottom. They had offered multiple times, but he wasn’t sure if he would be good at it and he didn’t want to disappoint. 

Since he had never topped, he rarely ever had his fingers in either of their asses, only when they asked. 

As Nico continued bobbing his head, he contemplated whether or not he should do it. Jason almost always did so maybe it would provide some added comfort. 

Nico was particularly good at deepthroating, so he focused on that job while he let one hand trail to Percy’s balls and the other trailed to his own dick. 

Percy’s legs were shaking slightly, his mouth was open releasing soft moans here and there. His eyes were droopy, lazily looking down at Nico. 

Nico’s dick twitched in his hand, seeing Percy like this turned him on beyond belief. He began to stroke faster as Percy thrusted his hips forward gently, taking over the pace. 

Nico let his other hand trail further behind Percy, circling over his rim softly, gaging a reaction. Percy groaned loudly and pressed his ass closer to Nico’s fingers. Gods he was so sexy. 

It was at this moment that Nico realized he didn't have any lube, and he would never risk hurting his Percy so he pulled back and jumped out of the shower. 

He heard Percy whimper slightly and sob quietly. That made Nico run faster to his bedside table and grab the lube.

Nico ran back into the shower and quickly dropped to his knees again. Percy was still rock hard, but his face was screwed up in a mixture of confusion and a little hurt. 

Nico gave him another big smile and got back to work. It wasn’t long before he had Percy back in the same place he had just been, and this time he planned to go so much farther. 

As Percy was thrusting into his mouth, Nico covered his fingers with lube and began massaging his hole again. 

He slid a finger slowly inside, wriggling around slightly to get Percy used to the feeling. Percy let out a loud groan and threw his head back against the wall. 

“More.” Percy moaned out, grinding down on Nico’s finger. Nico quickly added another finger, scissoring Percy to avoid any pain. 

Percy had stopped thrusting into Nico’s mouth, much too wrapped up in the burst of pleasure shooting through his body, so Nico started bobbing his head again. 

At the same time, Nico thrust his fingers up slightly, aiming for Percy’s prostate. It really was a magical feeling having one's prostate massaged. The intense pleasure from it makes it hard to breathe. 

Nico knew he had hit it when Percy thrust his hips forward hard and yelled out Nico’s name. 

Nico continued to massage the spot, sucking on Percy harder and stroking himself a little faster. 

So many things were flying through Nico’s mind, he loved this so much and he loved Percy more than anything. 

He added a third finger, relishing in the beautiful sounds Percy was emitting. Percy’s legs were beginning to give out, a telling sign that he was close. Luckily for Percy, so was Nico. 

He jerked himself faster feeling the familiar heat build up in his stomach. He began thrusting into Percy faster, aiming for his prostate every time. 

He was dangling over the edge and decided it was best to just let go and focus on Percy. As his orgasm hit him, he moaned loudly over Percy’s dick. 

Waves of pleasure washed over him and he momentarily forgot what he was doing. When his finger stalled inside of Percy, it was the whimper that brought him out of his daze. 

He thrust them back in hard, and sucked on Percy’s tip. His now free hand went to play with Percy’s balls, massaging them gently until he felt them start to tighten. 

He took Percy completely into his mouth and with one final thrust of his fingers, Percy’s hands were tightening in his hair and his cum was pouring into Nico’s mouth. 

Percy moaned out Nico’s name again and thrust gently into his mouth, riding out the waves of his orgasm. 

Nico swallowed around him, not spilling a drop. When he pulled back, Percy slid down the wall and sat next to Nico, his legs shaking slightly. 

They both leaned in for a gentle kiss, but were panting too hard to maintain it for long. 

“You didn’t have to do that you know.” Percy said.

“I know.” Nico smiled in response and stroked through Percy’s wet hair. 

“It was fucking hot though.” Percy smirked and bit his lip. Gods he was so attractive. 

Nico nodded and began to reach towards the faucet. They needed to get to the bed as soon as possible to enjoy as much of their afterglow as possible. 

Percy got to his feet shakily and was instantly dry. He reached towards Nico and Nico found himself dry as well. 

Perks to dating a son of poseidon. 

They held hands as they lazily walked back to the bed, Nico was eager to get under the covers. He knew Percy and Jason loved the way he looked, but he still didn’t enjoy being on display. 

Once they made it to their bed, Percy reached for his bedside table and pulled out his dab pen. He took a slow rip and quickly put it away. 

Nico eyed him curiously. 

“Anxiety, I need to calm down.” Nico kissed him sweetly and cuddled into his side. 

They sat quietly for a while, giving each other loving strokes and soft kisses. 

Nico’s mind was completely clear. He was thoroughly enjoying the happiness and tranquility floating through his body. 

As their afterglows wore off, they chatted about anything and everything. What they wanted for breakfast, their favorite orgasm of all time, their favorite cabins to spar with. 

It was relaxing and Nico felt more refreshed than he’d felt in a week. It was only when Percy began to pull back did he feel the nervousness surrounding Jason. 

Percy placed one more gentle kiss on Nico’s forehead and walked towards the closet. He threw on a purple sweatshirt and some shorts and threw another purple sweatshirt towards Nico. They both belonged to Jason. 

“It’s slightly comforting to me, obviously not the same but it’s still a piece of him.” 

“You don’t have to explain yourself, Perce. Going off of that though, how would you feel about going to Camp Jupiter with me? I was going to shadow travel to check up on him.”

“Hell yeah! Of course I’m coming.”

“Good, let’s grab something to eat and then we can get going.”

“Why can’t we leave now?” Good point. Might as well grab food there. 

“Let’s go now then.” He threw on his sweatshirt and hopped up to grab some boxers and a new pair of shorts. 

He was excited to be seeing Jason, but part of him was dreading it. If something really had gone horribly wrong, he wouldn’t know how to process another death. 

However, he was trying his best to block that out. 

Once he was dressed, he linked hands with Percy and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

He reached for the nearest shadow and they began their journey. 

…

Once their feet landed on the ground, Nico quickly took in his surroundings. He had led them to the middle of one park. It was completely empty. 

He glanced at Percy, their hands still linked. Nico said,

“It’s never empty like this.” Panic swelled through Nico as Percy’s eyes widened. 

“Where’s Jason? We have to find him Neeks!” 

“Hospital.” Nico took off running, hoping Percy would be close behind. They didn’t pass anyone in the streets, but Nico wasn’t really paying attention. 

He only had one goal in mind. 

As he approached the hospital he threw the doors open, Percy on his heels. 

It was packed. Doctors were running, patients were screaming, blood staining the ground, everything was chaos. Nico’s eyes scanned the beds, searching for the bright blonde hair. He didn’t find any. 

Percy began to hyperventilate, tears streaming freely down his face. Nico was well versed in panic attacks and quickly pushed Percy back out of the doors into the calm of the street. 

He placed both hands onto Percy’s face and stared into his eyes. 

“Focus on me Percy, focus on your breathing.” Percy openly sobbed, his beautiful green eyes clouded with grief. 

“Anna… Annabeth. I found her in a hospital tent. She didn’t die in the field, she was alive and… and I lost her all over again.” Nico tried to keep his own emotions under control, wiping the tears off of Percy’s face and stroking through his hair. 

He took Percy’s hand and placed it over his heart. 

“Feel that my love? Try to copy my breaths ok?” Percy nodded and attempted to slow his breathing down. His eyes were still clouded and his hands were shaking. 

“Tesoro, sit down, I’m going to run in there again and we’re gonna get our superman back.”

Percy’s eyes welled up with tears and he sobbed again. 

“Please don’t leave me.” 

“Shh, I’m not leaving you. I’ll be right back, I promise. You shouldn’t go back in there, it’s unnecessary stress.” Percy fell to the ground, pulling his knees to his chest and sobbing. 

“Hurry up then Nico.” Nico bit his lip. Percy almost never called him that. 

“I’ll be right back.” He placed a kiss on Percy’s hand and forced himself to walk away. 

He threw open the doors once more, the chaos hitting him in the face. He froze momentarily, memories flooding his mind, but he forced himself towards the nearest son of apollo.

“Jason Grace, is Jason Grace here.” The son of Apollo shoved Nico to the side, rushing towards another patient bleeding out on the gurney. 

Nico took a deep breath and tried again, approaching many others and receiving the same treatment. Nico had had enough. 

He gathered the shadows he could find, thrust himself in the air and surrounded himself with the darkness. 

“Enough!” The room fell silent.

“Somebody will answer my fucking question.” He did have a slight flair for the dramatics, it was the italian in him. 

“Jason Grace, is Jason Grace here and if so where the fuck is he.” A tanned girl with long, curly blonde hair grabbed his arm.

“Follow me.” She rushed through the crowd, Nico could barely keep up. The shadows he had grabbed were dissipating now but a few still followed. 

“Tell me what’s going on.”

“My name is Claire.” 

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know.” Their conversation was short lived but that was ok, Nico was trying to prepare himself for the worst. 

After reaching the fourth, and top, floor of the hospital, Claire guided him to a corner room. She swung the door open and the sight he was greeted with made his stomach turn. 

In fact, he rushed to the nearest trash can and emptied his stomach. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. This is a mix of fading and brain trauma. I’ll send his doctor in.” Nico felt hot tears streaming down his face. He stood in shock. 

Jason was alive yes, but he was a mere shadow. He had a tube down his throat and he was hooked up to IVs and a heart monitor. 

Nico approached him slowly, placing his hand on Jason’s delicate face. 

“I don’t know if you’re caught up or not.” 

“I’m not.” 

“We’re under attack, we’re not sure what exactly is going on. The barrier is under constant pressure, we believe it’s some sort of test.” 

“Test?” 

“We were given a quest a week and a half ago involving mars, jupiter, neptune, and pluto. The quest was off, it didn’t make sense to most of us.”

“What the hell does that even mean.” Nico sniffled, tears were still running freely down his face. 

“It wasn’t normal. We received a letter with locations requesting demigods. We called Jason in to help lead a group. Every single location was filled with monsters waiting. We didn’t lose anybody then, it was only when they reached the edge of camp.”

“How did this happen to Jason.” Nico remained stone cold, uncaring of the life of anyone besides the man in front of him. 

“After a few days of battle, Jason summoned lightning, enough to blast every monster for a mile. The blast threw him backwards and he hit his head.”

Nico choked back a sob. His Jason had sacrificed himself to save his camp. 

Another son of Apollo entered the room. He looked as if he had been awake for days. 

“Hi Nico, I’m Jake. I've been Jason’s doctor. He’s currently reliant on the breathing tube, but we have high expectations for recovery. He faded pretty badly, but we got him back.” 

It was strange to see a son of Apollo so mundane and serious.

“Oh and his last words, witnesses said he yelled I love you before hitting the ground.” 

Nico completely fell apart. He collapsed onto the floor next to Jason, sobbing and choking. 

He couldn’t get a solid breath in. Jake knelt next to him and put his hand on Nico’s shoulder. The touch was like fire on his skin. He shoved Jake to the ground and threw himself towards the nearest wall. 

All he could see was black. He felt like the world was swallowing him whole. 

He managed to calm his breathing down after a minute or so, but the tears were still pouring down his face. He needed Percy. 

He forced himself to his feet and grabbed the nearest shadow. He didn’t think he could survive running through the hospital again. 

Percy was in the same place that he had left him, slowly rocking back and forth. 

“Nico what’s going on?” Nico could not form the words to explain, so he grabbed Percy and sent them straight back to Jason’s room. 

He seemed almost paler than when Nico had last seen him. Their big strong superman was now wasting away in a hospital bed. 

Nico swore he would never let this happen, but here they were. 

“Jay, oh gods what did they do to you.” Percy was shaking again, grabbing onto Jason’s hand. Jake was still on the floor looking dazed and extremely confused. Claire was kneeling next to him but he waved her off. 

“I’m sorry.” Nico spoke sternly, not caring to make eye contact. 

“It’s no trouble at all, I understand how you must be feeling.”

“Actually, Jake, you know absolutely nothing.” Nico’s anger was beginning to boil over. 

“You might not have realized this, but I’m greek. I was transferred here a few years ago to help combine medical knowledge from both camps. Don’t go assuming things that you know nothing about. I lost Will that day too, you know.” Nico gasped at the name. 

He couldn’t believe this was happening to him again. 

“This isn’t the same thing, you know. Will didn’t have a chance, Jason does, and a high one at that.” Nico turned to look at Percy. He was still clutching Jason’s hand and mumbling under his breath. 

“When is he going to wake up.” Nico was trying to keep his breathing steady but the pain he was feeling was excruciating. 

“Only time will tell. He’s been out for a week and has been steadily progressing since then. After we get him off the respirator, it shouldn’t be long after that.” 

Nico took his place on the other side of Jason’s bed, grabbing his hand. 

“We’re here Jace we’re not going anywhere.” Nico whispered. 

“Claire and I will leave you too alone, let us know if you need anything.” And with that the door was shut and they were alone. 

The room was filled with the steady beeps of the heart monitor and the quiet sobs of Percy. 

“We love you so much Jason, come back to us please.” Nico took a deep breath and walked over to Percy’s side. He pulled Percy into the tightest hug he could muster and whispered in his ear. 

“I am right here for you ok, Jason is going to wake up and get out of that bed to kiss you I swear it on the styx. 

“Jason was always the one to hold me when I was upset or depressed. When I first lost Annabeth I put on that brave face for those around me, but when Jason and I were alone I would always fall apart.” 

Nico’s thumb was absentmindedly stroking over Percy’s, urging him to continue. Percy rarely spoke his mind, he always believed he needed to be the brave face. 

“I didn’t think I was going to make it, Nico. I have never felt that kind of pain before. I never talked about it because it always hurts to talk about it, I hate being vulnerable.”

“I hate it too. I kept myself alone in my room for months. Hazel had to force it out of me. It’s also hard talking to someone who has absolutely no idea what you’re going through.”

They both glanced at Jason and looked back at each other. They had both stopped crying, only mere sniffles remained.Percy wiped his eyes and breathed deeply. 

“We should go talk to Reyna, Neeks. There’s gotta be something we can do.” 

“You stay with Jace ok? I have to find Hazel.” Once realization began to set in, Nico went into battle mode. There was no time for feelings, just business. 

“Please be safe.” 

“I will.” And with that Nico exited the room. He decided to check the front first, where monsters were most likely attacking. 

He pushed through the hoards of people, running quickly down the stairs and out of the doors. 

The crisp air of the afternoon hit his face. It was refreshing, but the silence was eerie. The hospital wasn’t too far from the front lines, and Nico was able to jog there relatively quickly. 

A few campers were carried past him, some suffering grave injuries but Nico tried not to look. As he approached, he took in the carnage in front of him. 

Buildings had been completely destroyed, the grass was scorched, blood stained the ground. His eyes scanned the crowd, falling on a mop of curly brown hair and dark skin. Hazel. 

“Hazel! Watch your back!” Monsters were closing in on her, but she was standing her ground. Her cavalry sword was glittering in the light and her face was determined. 

But when she spotted Nico, she lost her focus. She ran past the monsters, straight towards Nico and he quickly reached for his stygian sword. 

“Nico!” She crashed into him and they tumbled onto the ground. She grinned at him, relief in her brown eyes. 

In that moment, everything went quiet and Nico clung to his sister. He was so incredibly relieved to see her alive and well. 

“We need to get you to Reyna, follow me.” She hopped off the ground and took off towards a tent set up towards the side of the field. 

He rushed after her, slashing at stray monsters as he went. This was not how he had expected his morning to go. 

After entering the tent, Reyna looked up, shocked. 

“Nico di Angelo, what are you doing here?”

“You all seem to be trying to kill my boyfriend and I am here to stop you.” She chuckled and wrapped him in a hug. 

Reyna and Nico had always been close, they had a strange friendship, but Reyna was one of the few people Nico trusted. 

“I assume you know what’s going on, and if you don’t, I’m sure you figured it out.” Nico nodded and bit his lip. 

“This is a shit show, Reyna. Why haven’t you contacted Chiron?”

“We don’t want to jeopardize the lives of more demigods than we need to. If this continues we might have to but I’m trying to stretch ourselves out longer.” 

“This is what we’re meant to do, this is what we’re trained for.”

“I know that Nico, I don’t want it to be like this! It’s not fair, we’ve lost too many already.” 

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Nico’s mind was racing with the people they had lost. So many good people. But that was the life of a demigod. 

Their lives were never guaranteed. 

“Talk to Chiron. I’m going to go fight.” As soon as his last sentence was out, a roman soldier burst through the flap in the tent. 

“There’s a gap ma’am. No monsters in sight.”

“Perfect, Julien take everyone off the field and tell them to rest. Nico, Hazel, let’s go back to the hospital and we can discuss some more. I’m sure Percy is missing you.”

“I’m going to grab Frank, if that’s ok.” Nico smiled softly at the name. Frank was Hazel’s long time boyfriend and he hadn’t seen the big teddy bear in a while. 

“Of course, Hazel. Meet us there then.” Hazel gave a short nod and exited the room. Nico and Reyna soon followed. Reyna turned to Nico,

“Have you seen Jason yet?” He grimaced at the memory, but responded,

“Yes.” Reyna paused and laid a hand on Nico’s shoulder. 

“We have our best doctors on him Nico, He’s going to get through this.”

“I know he is.” 

“I’m serious. He’s our top priority, hence why he is the only patient on the fourth floor.”

“I don’t want to think about the negatives, Reyna. I just want to get back to him.” She nodded and they walked quickly to the hospital. 

The field was pretty empty now, except for a few stragglers. It was crazy how fast things had flipped. 

Once they reached Jason’s room, Percy was still holding onto Jason’s hand. He barely registered that people had entered the room. 

Nico approached him slowly and placed a hand over his. 

“Hello, cuore mio. We have some visitors.” Percy looked up at him, his seagreen eyes looking shattered. 

“You’re all dirty, what happened?” Nico chuckled. 

“I found Hazel, and we’re all good, don't worry.”

“You better be careful, I don’t have enough energy for you to be stuck in a bed too.”

“I’m fine, handsome. Reyna is here, she wants to talk to us ok?” Reyna waved from the doorway.

Percy glanced up at her and gave her a half smile. 

“Hi Reyna, it’s nice to see you again.”

“Likewise. It’s good to see you both.”

Percy didn’t respond, instead pulling Nico onto his lap and placing his chin on his shoulder. Reyna continued,

“I gave this speech to Nico already, but I wanted to mention it to you as well. We have our top doctors on Jason’s case. He is our top priority and we are very certain he is going to pull through.” Percy responds,

“Jake is a nice guy. Nico already beat him up so I’m sure he won’t give us any trouble.” Nico slapped his hand gently. 

“I did not beat him up! It was a total accident.” 

“Mhmm, that’s not what he said.” Nico huffed and relaxed against Percy’s chest.

“Whatever.” Reyna laughed at him.

“You both are crazy, you know that? Anyways, Percy I wanted to talk to you about maybe involving Camp Half Blood in the fight.” Percy’s eyes were stony and he tightened his jaw. He looked intimidating, and Nico doesn’t say that about just anyone. 

He pressed a kiss on Percy’s jaw and wrapped Percy’s arm around his waist. 

“You took our boyfriend from us and now you want to take my camp?”

“I didn’t mean for anything to happen to Jason. We did not envision this happening; we thought it was a simple quest.” Nico turned to Percy.

“It was chaos out there, Perce. They won’t be able to make it alone.”

Percy stared at Nico, his brows furrowed. He glanced back at Reyna and then to Jason. 

It looked like the gears were spinning in his head. Nico wanted to comfort him, but he had no clue how. 

“Fine.” Percy moved Nico off of his lap and went to the restroom, Nico guessed he was going to send Chiron an Iris Message. 

Nico turned to Reyna and spoke. 

“I didn’t think it through, I should’ve given him space before asking you to come here. He’s been through enough.” 

“I didn’t mean to upset him, tell him I’m sorry ok? I’ll give you guys some space.”

“It wasn’t your fault Reyna.” She nodded at him and left the room, closing the door quietly on the way out. 

Nico turned towards Jason and grabbed his hand. 

“We need you Jason.” Nico could hear Percy chatting with someone, but couldn’t really make out what they were saying. 

His heart was beating too fast, but he couldn’t calm himself down. Imagining fighting in another war made him sick. 

He couldn't lose anyone else, he wouldn’t survive it. 

Watching the steady rise and fall of Jason’s chest was slightly relaxing, but it made his heart hurt more. 

There was a quiet knocking at the door before Hazel filled up the doorway. 

“Hey, Neeks! Where’s Reyna?” He let go of Jason’s hand and crossed the room to hug his sister. 

“She just left. Didn’t go the greatest with Percy. Hi Frank, it's good to see you.” Nico waved past Hazel at the awkward looking guy. 

“Hi Nico.” Frank gave him a large smile and walked further into the room. 

“Thank you guys for coming. We both appreciate it. Percy’s in the bathroom talking to Chiron, I’m sure he’ll be out soon.” Hazel grabbed Nico’s hand and looked into his eyes. Nico knew she could tell something was up but he knew she wouldn’t press in front of others. 

Frank came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. 

“We came to welcome you guys to camp and check up on Jason. We’ve been checking up on him every day.”

“Yes, Frank and I knew he wouldn’t want to be alone.” Nico began to tear up again. He could only imagine how scared Jason was. The last moment before he was knocked unconscious, Nico and Percy were nowhere to be found. 

Hazel wiped his tears away and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“I’m still here for you. I’ll be right by your side the whole time.” He buried his face in her hair and tried to slow his breathing. 

Percy opened the bathroom door and walked over. He grinned brightly at Frank and Hazel, but his eyes were empty and sad. 

“What’s up guys! I’ve missed you.” Percy always put on a show around others. He never wanted to dampen the mood. 

Percy pulled Frank into a giant hug and patted his back. 

“I talked to Chiron. He’s going to chat with Reyna and hopefully send some reinforcements. The Greeks have come to save your asses.” Hazel chuckled. 

“Ha ha ha very funny. Thank you, though. We need you all.” Percy nodded at her.

“I did it for Jason, it’s what he would’ve wanted.”

Percy crossed the room and sat back onto the chair, pulling Nico back on top of him. Nico blushed, but Hazel didn’t seem to notice. 

“Well let us know if Frank and I can do anything, it’s about time I check back in with Reyna. See you later Nico.” 

As soon as the door closed, Nico flipped around to straddle Percy. 

“I love you.” Nico said. He saw a little twinkle in Percy’s eyes. 

“I love you too.” Nico wrapped his arms around Percy’s neck and pulled him close. 

“I love you and I’ll never stop loving you.”

“Is everything ok Nico?” Of course not. 

“Just in case anything happens.” Nico had just as high a risk of dying as anyone else.

“Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise.”

“If one of you dies…”

“Stop talking like that.” Nico tightened his hand on Percy’s shoulder. 

“If one of you dies, I will be right there with you.”

“Nico…”

“I’m not doing it again Percy, I’m not. I can’t.” Tears had found their way back to Nico’s cheeks. 

Percy pressed his lips gently onto Nico’s. It was a quick reminder that they were both there and very much alive. 

“I’m not going to let any of us die. Son of the sea god, you know, I’m pretty badass.” Nico laughed at him, sniffling soon after, the tears beginning to disappear once more. 

“Way more badass than me.”

“Damn right.” Nico laughed at Percy again and slid off his lap. 

“Do you think he can hear us?”

“Sally always told me that whenever someone was unconscious they only heard the voices of the people they love.”

“I hope he can hear us Perce.” Percy shrugged and stood next to Nico. 

“I think we should get some rest before the reinforcements get here. It's going to be a long couple of weeks.”

“You’re right.” Nico began to climb onto the bed next to Jason. It was a pretty wide bed, plenty of room for three people. Percy took Jason’s other side. 

Nico slid his arms around Jason’s waist and buried his face in his shirt. It felt incredible to be this close to him again, he only wished he was awake and able to talk to them. 

Nico placed a kiss on Jason’s cheek and locked hands with Percy. 

“Sweet dreams, Neeks.” Nico could only hum in reply. 

But Nico wasn’t so lucky.   
… 

Percy had been asleep for roughly a couple hours. However, Nico had been thrashing around for a couple of hours. 

Every time his mind shut off and he drifted to sleep he pictured losing everyone he loved. 

Everybody died in front of him and he couldn’t save one of them. 

His sleep had been tortured. 

During his final nightmare, Percy had managed to shake him awake.

“Hey, Neeks, shh wake up. You’re safe, you’re here with me.” Nico gasped for air, shooting up in the bed. 

He grabbed the side of the bed, hyperventilating. His eyesight was splotchy and he still couldn’t hear very well. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, grounding him. It brought him back to reality and the atmosphere of the hospital room slowly came into focus. 

His breathing was still uneven and heavy, but he could see and hear Percy next to him. 

“Breathe, baby. You’re safe now, you’re awake.” Nico managed a nod. 

Percy put the side rail down and sat down next to Nico. He grabbed Nico’s hand and squeezed. 

“Do you want to talk about it my love?” Nico shook his head. 

It was just a bunch of bullshit, no need to worry any. 

“I’m fine.” Nico groaned out. His head was pounding. 

“Hazel mentioned that warm apple cider calms you down after nightmares. Don’t ask how I got it but, here you go.” Nico raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’ve been trying to wake you for roughly twenty minutes now. I ran to Hazel and she mentioned it.” Nico grabbed the cup and took long gulps.

“You’re cute, Perce. Thank you.” Percy kissed him on the cheek. 

“Of course. I also slipped the tiniest bit of nectar in there. She might have mentioned you got headaches after rough ones.” Ah so that’s why the pounding was subsiding. 

“How long have you been up?” Percy brushed the hair out of Nico’s face.

“Half hour maybe, I’ve just been staring at him. Kinda creepy now that I think of it.” Nico shook his head. 

“Not at all. That’s what I would’ve been doing.” 

“Are you feeling any better?” Nico nodded. 

“Good, we should go help out.They’re fighting hard out there.” Nico struggled to his feet and stretched his muscles. 

“Let’s go then.” He grabbed Percy’s hands and pulled them close to his face.

“But you don’t get to die. Don’t let it happen.” 

“I won’t Nico.” He pulled Percy’s hands closer and kissed them both. 

“Ok, we better hurry.” They linked hands and walked out of the room, glancing back at Jason one last time. 

The hospital was quieter now than it was when they first arrived. No one was screaming and the blood seemed to have been cleaned off the floor. 

They heard a familiar voice in one of the rooms, Jake was speaking to a group of kids. 

“I’m so sorry, we tried everything we could.” Nico pulled Percy faster. He couldn’t listen to that sort of conversation right now and neither could Percy. 

“How are you doing in here by the way?” Percy glanced at him.

“It’s getting better. Still hurts.”

“I’m sorry, Percy.”

“Don’t apologize.” They continued on their path relatively quietly before making it outside. 

The loud sounds of hissing and battle cries could be heard almost instantly. 

They picked up into a jog and as soon as they hit the field they were split up. 

Nico glanced through the crowd and his eyes landed on Percy. He was staring back. They nodded at each other and charged. 

Nico swung at any monsters he could reach, falling into the same pace as the war. It was easy for him, almost like second-nature. 

He fought next to the Romans like they were his own family, protecting them at all costs. 

The monsters were strange. Usually when a monster is slashed a gold shower erupts. These sort of fizzled out, almost like an electrical shortage. 

What in the hell was going on here. 

Nico summoned skeletons, a trick he had been training for. After his weeks in the underworld, any sort of use of his skills left him light headed and nauseous. 

He had built up the strength and stamina and was able to use them no problem. The long trip from Camp Half Blood to Camp Jupiter hadn’t even left him feeling uneasy. 

As he was scanning the area he noticed a van far if in the distance. He took off. 

He must’ve been obvious because in the next second he was backed by Hazel, Percy, and Frank. 

His skeletons helped to clear the way as they hurtled forward. Frank yelled over the noise,

“What in the hell is that van doing here?” Hazel answered,

“I’ve seen it a few times, I never really paid much attention to it.” They came up on the van and hesitated. What or who were they going to find inside?

Nico turned to Percy and they both circled the van. There was no driver so they each took a handle and threw open the back. 

They were met with a horde of monsters. 

“Back!” Nico yelled. 

They slashed and stabbed, trying to gain the upper hand on the situation. Reyna ran up to them. 

“What is going on?” Hazel turned to her, on top of Frank who was now resembling a lion. 

“The van was full of them, someone is setting us up.” 

As the crowd dissipated, Nico jumped into the van before any of his family could. There was a portal. 

It was swirling, grey and blue. It was mesmerizing to look at. 

He approached slowly, his sword raised. The portal was hypnotising. Nico found himself relaxing, his anxiety washing away. 

It wasn’t until he found a pair of eyes staring back that he snapped out of it. The eyes seemed to smile at him, and it left Nico feeling unnerved, goosebumps rising all over his body. 

Before he even had a chance to register what was happening, a knife was plunged into his left shoulder and torn back out. 

He dropped his sword immediately and staggered backwards. Son of a bitch. He cried out slightly, trying to play it off as to not worry anyone. 

“Nico!” He heard Percy and Hazel cry. 

“I’m fine, I swear.” It was burning, but not life threatening. He’d felt worse. 

Percy rushed to his side, grabbing his sword from the van and swooping Nico off his feet. 

“Put me down, I’m fine. Blow up the van, there’s a portal.”

“I’m not letting you go.”

“Percy, it doesn’t even hurt.”

“I don’t care.” Nico placed a kiss on his lips and pulled himself out of Percy’s grasp, dropping his feet to the ground. The adrenaline eliminated most of the pain in his arm but he was still a little woozy. 

“Blow it up.” Nico stared at Percy urging him to destroy it. 

Percy pulled the water from the ground and filled the van. They all slammed the doors and Percy let the pressure continue to build. 

“Everyone back up, find cover!” The others rushed behind trees and such but Nico remained right by his side. He wasn’t going anywhere.

The van appeared to swell until a slight cracking sound could be heard. Percy was making no move to back up so neither was Nico. 

“Neeks back up.”

“Not without you handsome.” Nico put his good arm around Percy’s waist.

The van was creaking and groaning, the pressure inside too much for it to bear. 

Percy was stiff, his breaths coming out in gasps. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea in the world. 

After what seemed like a final scream, the van exploded. 

Nico was sure he and Percy were going to be blown up as well but he found himself shoved behind Percy’s back and surrounded by a shield of water. 

Metal and car parts rained down on the field, pulling attention from the others fighting back the monsters. 

Percy held onto Nico tightly, a vortex of water swirling around them. It was almost relaxing if they weren’t in the middle of a fight. 

“Let’s go Percy, we have to go.” Percy was crying softly, his worried eyes filling with tears. 

Nico let go of him and stepped back, effectively ending the spray of water. Percy collapsed to his knees. 

Nico knelt next to him, placing a soft hand on his cheek. Riptide fell to the ground next to him, he slowly started hyperventilating again. 

Nico covered them with the shadows, every sound and sight disappeared. It was just them. 

“Nico I can’t do this again. I can’t lose anyone else.”

“You don’t have to, I promise. I’m gonna take you back to Jay and you’re going to stay there with him.” The tears fell faster, his body shaking. 

“Don’t leave me Nico.” Percy choked out. 

“Never amore mio. I’m afraid you are stuck with me. Sempre e per sempre.” 

Percy fell into Nico’s shoulder, happening to be the bad one but Nico set his jaw and pulled him closer. 

“Let’s get out of here Perce. I’m ready, how about you?” Percy glanced up at Nico, still breathing heavily and shaking. 

The idiot nodded and tried to get to his feet. 

“Go slow baby, I’ve got you.” Percy knelt back down, his eyes glazing over. Nico held him tightly, checking his heart rate on his neck. 

It was racing. 

“Neeks.” his voice cracked. 

“You gotta try and slow down your breathing ok? Slow it down for me.” Percy took a shaky breathe in, quickly falling back into his previous rate. 

Nico attempted to lift Percy up, carrying most of his weight. Percy tried to push him off, claiming he was ‘fine.’ 

That was, until his eyes rolled back and he fell, effectively passing out. 

Nico caught him and scooped him up, dropping the shadows and stumbling forward. He didn’t have the energy to shadow travel. Hazel rushed to his side.

“What happened?” 

“He was hyperventilating, I tried to get him to breathe but he wasn’t stopping.”

“Put him down, Frank will carry him.” Nico hissed in response. He didn’t actually mean to but nobody was going to take Percy from him.

“Nico you’re losing a lot of blood. Frank’s got him.” Frank approached slowly, stepping next to Hazel. 

“I’ve got him, I’m fine.” He wasn’t light headed or nauseous so he started walking. Hazel had picked up his sword and Frank had Percy’s. 

Perfect. 

He was slow, but steady. His friends surrounded him, creating a bubble between the chaos. Nico didn’t even register what was going on around him. 

He was just staring at Percy’s face, he was pale and his brows were tight together. Nico wasn’t going to let him get hurt again. 

He tripped a few times, always regaining his balance. 

A silence formed over the field. Romans backing up and bowing their heads. Nico kept his jaw set, continuing forward until he reached the hospital. 

Being with Will, he gained a lot of medical knowledge. He knew that Percy had cut off the oxygen to his body while he was breathing heavy, so a simple oxygen mask should do the trick. 

Hazel pushed the door open for him, but they all remained outside. 

The hustle and chaos in the hospital wasn’t nearly as bad as when they had first arrived. 

A son of Apollo rushed towards them, grabbing Percy out of Nico’s arms and laying him on a bed. 

“What happened.” It was a serious tone, the guy was full doctor mode. 

“Panic attack.” was all Nico could manage. His arm was definitely on fire now, all of his feelings hitting him at once. 

He was determined not to make a scene, though, so he sat next to Percy and held his hand. 

As he guessed, an oxygen mask was placed over his face and a cold rag on his forehead. 

“He’ll be up in a minute. Where’s the blood from?” Nico raised an eyebrow at the son of apollo. 

He waved his hand towards Nico. 

“Your shirt is soaked.” Nico glanced down.He hadn’t realized how gross he actually looked. 

“Can you take your shirt off? I want to make sure you don’t die over here.” Nico bit his lip and attempted to lift his shirt off, shooting pain travelling down his left arm. 

He hissed and shook his head. 

The doctor reached into a drawer next to the bed, grabbing a pair of scissors. Nico looked at him sternly.

“Don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you.” Words were hard for Nico at the moment, so he decided to just nod. 

“Stand up.” His legs were shaky, but he managed. He hated looking weak in front of others. 

The doctor began to cut up his shirt. He went straight down the center and over the sleeves. Nico was exposed and extremely uncomfortable. 

“Gods, why didn’t you say anything? What happened.” He traced slightly around the area causing Nico to recoil. 

“Knife.” It was enough to get the point across. He passed Nico a square of ambrosia.

“I’m going to place my hand over it ok? It’s going to hurt but not for long.” Nico nodded again, gritting his teeth and taking a breathe in. 

When he placed his hand on the wound, it wasn’t as bad as Nico had expected. A soft glow radiated from his hand, exactly like how Will used to do it. 

His heart ached. Now was not the time.

He looked at Nico with a knowing look as the warmth spread throughout his body. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of relief. 

When he pulled back, the wound was nothing but a slight scar. 

“I’m going to wrap it just in case, but you should be fine. If you feel any pain let me know, ask for Spencer.” 

“Thank you.” Spencer grinned at him.

“Of course! Percy should be up any minute now but I’m going to bring him up to Jason’s room just so he doesn’t have to walk.” Nico blinked quickly, he never understood how they could always be so cheerful. 

As Spencer wheeled the bed out of the room, Nico walked closely behind, never taking his eyes off of his boyfriend. 

They remained in silence until reaching Jason’s room. Reyna was sitting on the chair, waiting for Nico. 

Spencer placed the bed next to Jason, waving goodbye and rushing out of the room. 

“Are you ok?” 

“Yes.” Nico placed a kiss on Jason’s forehead and sat besides Percy. 

“We should talk about what happened.”

“Later.” Nico only wanted to see Percy’s big green eyes open. He didn’t care about anything else. Reyna pushed herself out of the chair and walked to the door. 

“I’ll be back later then.” Nico didn’t respond. 

Jason looked slightly less pale than the last time Nico had seen him. A little pink was returning to his face. 

To his relief, he felt a squeeze on the hand that was holding Percy’s. He turned sharply, staring at his boyfriend. 

“Hey Perce, can you hear me?” Percy nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. Nico brushed the hair out of his face just as he opened his eyes.

“Hey there, I missed you.” Percy took a sharp intake of breath and shot up. He ripped off his mask and took in his surroundings. 

“We’re back with Jason, don’t worry just lay back down.” Percy glanced at Nico and then back at Jason. His breathing evened out slowly and he laid back down onto the bed. 

“I’m so sorry.”

“Shush none of that.” Nico stroked over his arm gently. 

“How long was I out?”

“Just ten minutes. You didn’t miss much.” Percy gave him a sad sort of smile and took a deep breath in before his eyes once again filled with worry. 

“Shit! Your shoulder, are you ok?” Nico still happened to be shirtless, the thought slipping his mind. 

He scooted forward and showed Percy the bandage. 

“All patched up.” A familiar voice filled the room.

“Only after I had to cut him out of his shirt.” Nico shot a glare at Spencer. 

“I wanted to make sure Percy was awake. How’re you feeling?” Spencer checked his temperature and offered him a glass of water. 

“I’m fine, Nico what is he talking about?” 

“He got a knife to the shoulder, frankly one of the worst places to get stabbed. Luckily the nerve endings weren’t destroyed but I am surprised he managed to get you both all the way here.”

“Get us both here?” Percy glanced at Nico and back to Spencer. 

“He carried you. Wouldn’t let anyone touch you.” Percy shifted towards Nico and squeezed his hand. 

“Why did you do that?” Percy asked softly. Nico was uncomfortable with being put on the spot. He was hoping Percy didn’t even ask about his shoulder. 

“Because you’re mine.” Percy frowned slightly, but his eyes lit up. 

“Anyways I also wanted to check on you Nico. The shoulder area is typically the place that is high risk for becoming paralyzed. I reversed it as best as I could, but there could be some numbness or tingling. Just keep me updated.”

Honestly, Nico didn’t care much. He could still move his arm. He was much more concerned with his boyfriends than himself, but the anxiety washed over him. 

“Neeks you look a little pale, are you ok?” He swallowed thickly, nausea taking over his body. 

“I’m fine, I just think I’m going to be sick.” He rushed to the bathroom to spare the others in the room. 

He bent over the toilet, heaving. Goosebumps covered his arms as he puked up nothing but liquids. 

He felt a cool hand on the back of his neck and another stroking up and down his back. He wasn’t sure who it was, but he was grateful for it. 

After his body started to relax he quickly got up and rinsed his mouth out, only to notice that it had been Percy kneeling by his side. 

“I’m sorry love you didn’t have to get up.”

“I know.” Percy continued to stroke up and down his back soothingly. Nico’s stomach was still turning slightly, but he was trying to hold it back. 

Percy pulled him into a big hug and Nico curled into Percy’s arms, burying his face in his neck.

“Let’s go lay back down, Neeks. Seems we both have to chill out.” Nico inhaled deeply, enjoying the salty smell of the son of poseidon and nodded gently. 

They left the bathroom hand in hand, as close to each other as they could be. 

“I’m going to give you some medicine to help with the nausea ok? If it gets worse let me know.” Spencer left tablets on the table next to a second glass of water. 

“I also left some candy for you Percy, it’ll make you feel better.”

He checked Nico and Percy’s temperature and told them they were fine, leaving the room once more. 

Percy climbed into the bed and lifted the sheet for Nico to get under. Nico downed the medicine and happily climbed under, curling into Percy’s chest. 

“I love you.” Percy whispered. 

“I love you too. Now let’s get some candy in you.” Percy snorted.

“I don’t want candy.” Nico decided to ignore the comment and pulled out of Percy’s grip to grab the candy on the table. It was a cherry sucker, Percy loved those. 

“It’s good candy.” Nico said as he pushed it into Percy’s hand. Percy unwrapped it slowly, eying it as if it were vegetables or something. 

“Kiss me first.” It was Nico’s turn to snort. 

“I just puked, that’s disgusting.”

“I don’t care.”

“Perce, that’s gross.”

“I don’t care.” Percy grabbed Nico’s chin and pulled him closer to his face. 

Nico tried to pull back, but he could never resist the want to kiss him. He loved kissing Percy. 

Their lips touched softly, but Percy quickly deepened it. He pulled Nico onto his chest and they stayed like that, kissing as if it were their last time. 

But Nico needed to breathe. Percy could hold his breath for long periods of time, but Nico definitely could not. And trust him, he tried. 

He pulled back slightly and placed his thumb over Percy’s lips. He was panting. 

“Eat your candy.”

“You are my candy.” Percy whispered sucking Nico’s thumb into his mouth. Nico giggled and pulled his hand free. 

“If you don’t eat it I won’t kiss you for the rest of the day.” Percy gasped, shoving the lollipop into his mouth. 

“That’s better.” Nico pecked his cheek and reached for the glass of water on the table. He seemed slightly dehydrated, and did not want to faint or anything. 

“It’s good, I haven’t had one of these in years.”

“See I told you you’d like it.” He finished off the glass and curled back into Percy. There was nowhere he felt safer than in Percy and Jason’s arms. 

He also enjoyed the view, he could stare right at Percy and no one could stop him. 

“Is your stomach feeling better?” Percy was such a kind person it was hard to believe sometimes. He put everyone before himself. 

“Much, thank you.” Percy smiled and pulled Nico back for another kiss. Nico didn’t fight back this time. 

This time their tongues began to tangle, dancing to their own music. Percy tasted amazing, but that was pretty normal. 

“Mmm, cherry.” Percy chuckled and pulled back. 

“This is going to end. And then all three of us are going back to camp and never doing anything ever again.”

“Sounds good to me tesoro mio.” They looked at each other sweetly, whispering sweet nothings and stroking over any exposed skin. 

Their little moment, however, just had to be interrupted. Reyna walked back into the room, followed closely by Hazel. 

Reyna looked serious as always, offering a half smile to the both of them. Hazel, of course, rushed to the bed and wrapped her arms around Nico.

“You guys are crazy, you know.” She commented, glancing at the both of them in the bed. 

Percy continued to suck on his lollipop, eying Reyna sitting next to Jason. 

“We have to talk about the van.” Nico sighed, sinking into the bed and covering his face. He didn’t want to deal with this right now. 

Hazel ran her fingers through his hair and massaged his ear. It was something his mom used to do when he was little and it always seemed to calm him down. 

“What do you want to know?” Percy glanced at Hazel and took note of what she was doing. Hazel always seemed to know the perfect ways to calm Nico down and make him feel better. 

“Well for starters, can you walk us through what you saw.” Nico sighed again and began his story. 

There wasn’t much to tell. There was a swirling portal, probably the spawning point for the monsters. He mentioned the creepy eyes staring back at him but no one had any idea who it could’ve been. 

Since soldiers had confirmed seeing similar vans in previous battles, Reyna decided to put a spotting team together. 

If they could get rid of the vans, they could get rid of the monsters. But most importantly, they needed to watch for how the vans appeared. If they could catch the culprit, this would end. 

At least the Greeks would be arriving tomorrow, Nico missed home. 

… 

The few days passed pretty quickly. Nico had volunteered to watch the perimeter, knowing he could blend into the shadows. 

With Hazel’s ability to control the mist, she joined her brother. 

Percy volunteered most of his time fighting with the others. He had mentioned not wanting to, but at the end of the day he was an incredible fighter and he knew it. 

The doctors said Jason was getting better and better every day. Percy and Nico were both scared that they’d miss him waking up, being out on the field most of the day. 

His heart rate and blood pressure were both stable now and his body was gaining back color. He had a feeding tube in his nose at the moment to make sure he had proper nutrients but they were confident they could take it out when he woke up. 

Nico’s shoulder had been bothering him slightly. After a couple hours of fighting it would tighten up and throb. Most of the time he ignored it, shaking it out and continuing. 

He was keeping Spencer updated though. 

Every time there was a rush of monsters, there was always a van. Sometimes more than one. They always blew them up on sight, effectively ending the flow of monsters, but they could never see how they appeared. 

One second the clearing was empty and the next there were three vans pouring out monsters. 

Once the Greeks had arrived, the hospital calmed down greatly. The backup was much needed. 

This particular night marked two weeks without Jason. Nico and Percy had been on edge most of the day. 

After their shifts, they met back in the room and collapsed onto their bed. It was utterly exhausting and with no end in sight it didn’t seem worth it. 

Now he understood why Hazel had stopped calling. 

“Did you see anything new today Neeks?” He shook his head. It had been a pretty quiet day, but he was emotionally drained. 

“I wish I could tell him about my day.” Percy whispered.

“You can, he’s listening.”

“I know he is, but it’s not the same.”

“No it’s not, it sucks. I miss him Percy.”

“I miss him too.” Some nights they would pile onto his bed, careful not to mess any of the tubes up. Luckily that had taken the breathing out a few days ago and he seemed to be doing well. 

Waking up next to Jason was always a small relief, but knowing he wasn’t going to open his eyes made all the bad feelings come back so they tried to sleep in the separate bed. 

“Sometimes I see him move and my heart starts racing, but he never opens his eyes.” Nico nodded in agreement. He had experienced the same thing. 

Nico decided to talk to Jason. He had been doing it every once in a while, but now seemed as good a time as any. 

He sat down on the edge of Jason’s bed and gripped his hand. It was bruised from the IV so Nico made sure to be careful. 

“Today I killed roughly ten monsters. Every time I swung, my arm locked up so I tried to stay in the shadows. It’s kind of fun to sneak around without anyone seeing.” He stroked through Jason’s hair. 

“I haven’t eaten yet, even though it's nearly 9 pm. Today marks two weeks of you being a complete vegetable. I miss you Jase.” Percy chuckled from the next bed. 

“Sometimes when I wake up, I think I’m back at camp laying next to you. I miss waking up next to you. I can’t wait to see those beautiful eyes again.” Nico sighed, getting emotional and deciding to back off. 

He could not possibly cry another time today. He walked over to Percy and straddled his lap. 

“I miss you Perce.” Percy raised an eyebrow at him and ran his thumb over Nico’s bottom lip. 

“I’m right here my love.” Nico sniffled and leaned into Percy’s hand. He missed the way Percy used to touch him. The way they both used to touch him. He desperately wanted everything to go back to the way it was. 

He pressed himself closer to Percy, tangling his hands into Percy’s dark curls. 

Nico pulled him into a kiss. It was soft but desperate. Nico wanted Percy to know how much he loved and missed him. 

Percy gasped, surprised by the sudden outburst, but returned the kiss nonetheless. 

Nico shifted on Percy’s lap, trying to find a more comfortable position, which only led to Percy hissing. 

Nico smirked into the kiss and tugged on Percy’s bottom lip. 

“Fuck, Neeks.” Nico smiled at his boyfriend, giggling. His heart was racing and he wanted Percy so bad. But they were stuck in this tiny room with a bunch of windows and no lock on the door. 

So the next kiss Nico gave was much softer. He didn’t want to work Percy up. He ran his tongue over Percy’s. Tugging gently on his hair and pulling himself even closer. 

That’s when they heard it. It was soft, barely audible, but definitely there. It was a chuckle. Somebody was watching them. 

“Perfect time for me to wake up huh.” Nico’s heart stopped. They both snapped their head in the direction of the dry, cracking voice. 

Jason’s eyes were wide open and he was smiling at them. 

Nico scrambled off of Percy’s lap and launched himself at Jason’s bed. 

“Jase?” He cradled his face. Percy was right by his side, staring wide eyed at their boyfriend. 

“That’s me.” And that is when Nico burst into tears. He sobbed like a baby, crawling next to Jason and burying his face in the hospital gown. 

Jason stroked over his arm weakly, barely able to move. Percy seemed to still be star struck, opening and closing his mouth as if he was trying to say something. 

“I’m going to get the doctor.” And Percy rushed out of the room. 

Nico continued to sniffle, shivering every time Jason passed his fingers on his skin. Jason was touching him. Jason was alive. 

His heart was seemingly beating out of his chest. Jason brushed his hand over Nico’s bad shoulder, the nerves igniting and he flinched back.

He tried not to, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Neeks, are you ok?” He laughed at Jason. Jason, the one who had faded and been unconscious for two weeks was asking if he was ok. What an idiot. 

He answered with a gentle kiss. Jason attempted to kiss back, but it wasn’t much. 

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do that.” 

Percy and Jake rushed into the room and Jake gave Jason a huge grin. 

“There you are buddy, we were worried about you there for a minute.” Jason attempted a small smile in return.

“I’m going to lift the bed up a little so you can sit up, is that ok?” Jason nodded, gripping onto Nico’s hand. 

As Jake raised the bed, Jason’s face began to turn a certain shade of green. Nico recognized that color. Luckily Percy did too and grabbed a bucket from the side of the room before Jason puked. 

Nico placed a cool cloth on the back of his neck and stroked his back. Tears were falling down Jason’s face, but Percy quickly wiped them away. 

As soon as he was finished, Jake ran the bucket out of the room and brought a clean one back.

“Just in case.” 

“Sorry about that, don’t know what came over me.” Jake waved his hand.

“It’s normal, don't apologize.” Nico and Percy were still staring at him quietly, almost afraid that they were dreaming and he was going to fall asleep again. 

Jason didn’t sound like Jason, his voice was rough and scratchy, but Jake had said it was from the breathing tube. 

Even though he didn’t sound like himself, seeing him move and open his eyes was all that Nico could ever want. 

Jake wrote down some information on Jason’s chart and turned to the three of them. 

“We’re gonna get you back to tip top shape don’t worry, but it’s going to be a rough couple of days. Don’t push yourself, it will only make it worse.” Jason nodded his head slowly, running his thumb over Nico’s. 

Percy was now curled up next to Jason pressing soft kisses anywhere he could land them. 

“We can take that feeding tube out as long as you promise to try and eat something.” Jason winced. Nico couldn’t imagine how awful he must feel right now. 

“But for now, just relax. We’ll be around to check on you.” As soon as the door closed, Nico noticed that Jason was crying softly. 

“What’s wrong baby, are you in pain?” Percy brushed away the tears. 

Jason shook his head. 

“I thought I’d never see you again.” Jason sobbed into Percy’s shirt while Nico took over kissing his face. 

All three of them were shaking, clutching each other desperately. 

It was hard to see Jason cry, he usually wasn’t very emotional. 

“How long was I out?” 

“Two weeks.” Nico answered. 

“I’m so sorry.” Percy shushed him.

“None of that.” Jason sniffled in response. His breathing returning to normal.

“I love you guys.” Jason whispered. Nico answered him.

“We love you too, more than anything. Sempre e per sempre.”

“That means always and forever doesn’t it?” Jason whispered. Nico nodded softly, kissing him on the nose. 

“Always and forever, I will love you both always and forever.”

And it was true. Nico’s love for his boyfriends was never ending. As long as he had them, he would be fine. 

And that is chapter 2!! I hope you guys liked it, I’m sorry it took long I’ve been recovering from surgery :( 

Please leave a comment letting me know how I did, I want to keep improving my writing skills, and let me know if you liked it! 

As always, let me know if you’d like a chapter 3, I’ve been trying to end the chapters in a way that can be continued. 

Love you all!


End file.
